Reptilian Chronicles: Scaler's Journey
by Gamerowak
Summary: This a reprise of a story from my former now-defunct account. A boy finds himself in a whole new world after being chased by suspiscious people. With a new look, he now has to find out his new abilities and adapt to this wild and vast world if he wishes to find his way back home. Though, on his way, he will have to help the inhabitants of this world with a big problem.
1. Prologue

**REPTILIAN CHRONICLE: SCALER'S JOUNREY**

**Prologue: One faithful night…**

A young boy, around the age of twelve probably, walked down the streets of a residential area of an unknown city as the sun slowly went down. The whole city was covered with a layer of snow that thickened by the hour with more snow falling from the sky. At this point, it could have been around nine in the evening as much as it could have been five in the afternoon. The boy had blue eyes but his hairs were covered by a toque. He was wearing a blue winter and pants of the same color and red sneakers. The boy was walking on the pavement and often looked at the windows of each house, at least the ones with activity inside. He looked at all the happy families in the windows as he kept walking toward who knew where for now. He sometimes looked back forward to make sure he would not bump into anyone. He eventually went on the yard of a house, one with no light on. He walked on the marble leading to the door in the front but, just before reaching it, he reached through a pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and entered the house. Once inside…

"Home sweet home…" The child quietly sighed.

Considering how dark it was inside the house, no one else was home. The child turned on a few lights, one from the entrance, another one from a living room, and a last one from the kitchen. He then removed his coat which he revealed a blue shirt with short sleeves. Underneath the shirt, since it was not buttoned, the boy was wearing a deep blue t-shirt. His first reflex afterward was to go back in the kitchen to look at the fridge. A handwritten note was on the fridge's door and kept on with a magnet. The note read as follow:

"_Bobby,_

_I'll be working overtime tonight. There's a chilli leftover in the fridge if you're hungry. I'll be seeing you later in the night._

_Love, Mom."_

Bobby sighed exasperatedly and took down the note. He crumbled it and threw it in a bin with many crumbled sheets of paper inside. He went back to the fridge and opened the door to pull out a bowl with plastic wrapping covering the top. He then went to the counters to open a drawer and take out a smaller bowl and a spoon which he used to make a small serving of chilli. Even though he was taller than the counter and the stove, his arms could not reach anything properly so he had to move around a chair and get on it. Bobby put the small bowl in the microwave and started it. In the meantime, he went in the living room and took a picture frame then returned in the kitchen. After a few minutes, the microwave rang and the child pulled out the bowl. Due to how hot the bowl became, he clenched his teeth and groaned in pain. With his meal ready, he sat on the table and put the picture frame to face him. The frame had a picture of a grown man with brown hairs and was wearing glasses. Bobby just stared at the picture while eating his meal or at least he tried. Most of the time, he was just playing with the food in his bowl. He then heard the doorbell ring and looked toward the door. Who could be here at this time of the day? His mother would have just entered the house without notifying her presence from the outside. Bobby left his seat at the table and went to the living room to look outside. He saw a black sedan parked by the pavement in front of the house getting slowly engulfed with the snow falling. He was surprised but he smiled. This car could not make him any happier but why? Black cars suspiciously present in front of someone's house had a tendency of scaring people. The child immediately headed to the door and opened it. He found himself in front of two tall men in black.

The first man had very white skin and white hairs and had beard on most of his face. The beard went on the sides, on the chin and even under it. He had a slightly bulky frame that his suit could not keep concealed. He was holding a briefcase in one hand. He stared at the child with his menacing red eyes piercing through his shades with a serious look.

The second man was larger and slightly taller than the first one. He had a mixed skin, something between Caucasian and hispanic, and was bald but did have a red goatee around his mouth. Unlike the other man, this one presented himself to be more welcoming with his smile.

Both men were in their thirties and wore sunglasses. They removed their sunglasses when the door opened. They were holding badges in their other hand and were about to present themselves but…

"Rafael! Thomas! Come in!" The boy gleefully welcomed.

The first men let out an annoyed grunt as he entered the house with his colleague. Bobby returned in the kitchen and put the picture frame back in the living room. While doing so, the child accidentally bumped into the first man and felt an unusual feeling. It was the always that same feeling he had ever since he met that man for the first time. The men sat down at the table in the kitchen before Bobby could return.

"There's chilli if you want to serve yourselves. Though, I have to warn you it's a leftover." The child proposed.

"No thanks. I already ate on the way here." The first man replied.

"Don't mind if I do!" The second man said.

The second man left his seat and took a bowl and a spoon from the drawers. Anyone would say it was absurd for a stranger to know exactly where things were in the kitchen but this man was no stranger to Bobby. The first man put his briefcase on the table and opened it toward himself. The second man sat back at his place and began eating. The men's presence motivated Bobby to eat his dish.

"Are we still going to the mountain to sky or snowboard this weekend?" Bobby asked.

"Sure thing, kid. Do you think you can teach me how to slow down this time? I had trouble last year and I sure don't want that again this year." The second man replied with a laugh.

"We're not here to discuss about trivial weekend activities." The first man scolded.

Both Bobby and the second man looked at the first man as the latter pulled out a few sheets of paper from the briefcase.

"Come on, Raf! We're just talking about the weekend while you're preparing the job. You know, if you wanted me to not speak about anything, you better prepare faster next time." The second man pointed out.

Rafael just let out some air from his nostrils and looked back at the child.

"So, about my father…" Bobby brought up at his turn.

"Yes, we wanted to speak of your father tonight." Thomas said.

"Great! That means this time you did find something, right? Ever since he vanished six years ago, my mom is having a rough time these days and I wish I could help her."

"The investigation has been put on standby." Rafael declared.

Bobby's smile vanished. He was shocked. He was not expecting that at all. He did not know how to react.

"Standy? What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Following years of stagnation and lack of progress in this case, our chief has asked us to halt further investigation until new order and to work on another one which received a new lead." Rafael explained.

"But why did you come here to tell me that? Couldn't you have told me by phone or some other way?" The boy asked.

"That's because the next investigation involves YOU."

Rafael threw the sheets of paper on the table. They were in fact newspaper articles of this year. Bobby stopped eating and put his plate away. He took the newspapers and read the headlines:

"_Twelve years old boy scales building to save endangered birds!"_

"_He who lives in tree for three months to save nearly extinct mammals!"_

Bobby did not understand what the men were talking about. Sure, he was the center of attention in the news and he was even given a nickname but, other than that, he saw nothing of interest. He looked back at Rafael.

"So?" He asked, still confused.

"Do you not notice a pattern, Scaler Jenkins?" Rafael suspiciously asked back.

Bobby began trembling. He shook his head to decline but this made Rafael more skeptical toward the boy. The man slowly stood up his chair.

"He's just a child. Don't scare him to death." Thomas advised, growing worrisome of what his colleague could be thinking of doing right now.

"Impossible actions performed by a single child, can't you see anything out of place in these!?" The standing man said with a higher and more aggressive tone.

The voice scared Bobby who backed away with his chair, still looking at the standing man.

"A boy that climb a skyscraper with no equipment!" Rafael shouted.

"I saw the birds in need of help! I tried to climb up the building and found out my hands were sticking after it so I climbed the building to save the birds!" Bobby replied, panicking.

"I appreciate your honesty in that one. Next, a boy that lives in a tree for three months!"

"It was summer vacations! I just spent it different from other kids and I saw those unique animals stuck on the tree. I stayed there four months because it took four months for an environmental protection agency to come over and do their job. Otherwise, I wouldn't have stayed there that long. Plus, if you think about it, there are many things in the nature that taste surprisingly good!"

The man became angrier. He was about to grab the table and flip it but Thomas stepped in to prevent the situation do degenerate by standing up and grabbing Rafael by the arms.

"That's enough, Raf! You're scaring the kid!" Thomas warned.

Rafael was forcing his way to break free but his colleague managed to keep him put. Since he could not do anything, Rafael looked back at his friend.

"WE HAVE CODEMANES YOU KNOW, T…" He began shouting.

The doorbell rang once again, silencing everyone in the kitchen. Thomas and Rafael sat back at their seat but Bobby did not approach the table. He was still too scared of Rafael and wanted to avoid another of his outbursts. Rafael just put his hands on the table and slightly leaned forward.

"You should go answer the door." He coldly said to Bobby.

The child nervously nodded and left his seat. As he made his way to the door, he overheard a strange conversation between the men.

"Are you sure he's THE kid we're looking for, Rhombus?"

"What is it that doesn't ring you a bell, Turbine? Do you need another "heroic" deed before you wake up?"

"I'm just asking. Maybe there are other kids that can do the same things as him or better. Besides, where the kid is, he won't be able to do us any harm in our plans. So, why bother?"

"You're not the one deciding. Looger's pretty sure of it and Jazz follows his lead without question. At this point, I'm just getting tired of all this nonsense."

Looger? Jazz? Rhombus? Turbine? Bobby never heard them calling each other these, even in public. It was always by their actual names. Though, he did not have much time to think about it. He already wasted too much time eavesdropping on the men and someone was at the door waiting. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. This time, and man and a woman were at the door.

The man was a Caucasian with black hairs and blue eyes. He was slightly muscular too and was wearing a suit like the two other men.

The woman was of same origin but had long brown hairs and brown eyes. In addition of the suit covering her slender body, she was wearing red lipstick on her lips.

Those two newcomers had their sunglasses they took off and their badge they showed. Much like the two other men, they did not have time to present themselves as Bobby immediately recognized them and…

"Zack!" The child welcomed as he hugged the man.

"Hey there, champ! It's been a while!" Zack greeted back.

Unfortunately, this moment was abruptly interrupted when the woman separated them and shoved the boy away. Bobby nearly lost his balance but managed to not fall down on the floor.

"Get your hands off him!" The woman coldly warned.

Bobby did not react much to her threat. He was used to that from her. Zack looked at the woman with a confused look.

"I was just saying hi to Bobby, Jasmine. There's nothing wrong in that." He said.

"You can quit with the fake family attitude, chief. And stop calling me Jasmine. It's all over now. We got what we came from." Jasmine replied.

The two men at the table stood up their seat and went to the child. Bobby was surrounded by the adults.

"What's happening!? What did I do wrong!?" The boy asked, frightened.

"I'm sorry, Bobby, but you'll have to come with us." Zack said on a more serious tone.

The child looked around and saw the stairs leading to the basement. As the adults tried to grab him, he fled downstairs and the adults collided into each other. Bobby sat on the railing to slide down the stairs.

"GET THAT BOY NOW!" Jasmine's voice yelled.

From there, Bobby did not know where to go now. It had been a long time since the last time he ever went downstairs. There was some light that showed a door and the child went to it. He opened the door and entered the room without thinking. He closed the door behind but had to search for a light inside the room. As he began searching, he heard someone falling down the stairs. This would surely give him enough time to do whatever to get out of this situation. He found a switch and flipped it. The room was filled with furniture and boxes that Bobby moved near the door to create a barricade. He then stumbled across a sheet covering the last piece of furniture. He pulled it away thus revealing a strange machine underneath. It looked like a built-in computer with a few button and a rotary switch on the keyboard. Out of curiosity, Bobby booted up the computer. The screen turned on and displayed many words and numbers. Those were scrolling so fast the child did not have time to read anything. When it was done scrolling down all the writing, the screen displayed the word "READY" blinking. The boy looked at the rotary switch and flipped it. A light came from behind the machine.

"I'm hearing something happening in this room!" Thomas' voice said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? GET IN THERE!" Jasmine's voice yelled.

Bobby heard the doorknob being twisted but, thanks to all the furniture he moved to block the door, the door could not open.

"It's stuck. The kid must've barricaded it." Rafael's voice said.

"RAM IT THEN!" The woman's voice shouted.

Something began banging on the door. Bobby looked behind the machine and saw a strange part that looked like the cannon of a laser gun brightening up. It then fired in a certain direction and a wormhole opened. The child approached it. This could be his only way out of here but, at the same, gave an uncertainty. Where could this portal bring him? Bobby slowly approached it and put a hand in front. The portal was generating lightning bolts that went in all directions near the portal. When Bobby got close enough, he could feel his clothes being dragged toward the portal and he struggled to stand still as it tried to suck him in. One of the bolt hit Bobby's hand. This scared the child who backed away as far as he can. He looked at his hand. It did not hurt but something unusual happened. His hand turned blue and some of his fingers fused together. He now had a reptilian hand. He got scared but his fear died down pretty quickly when his hand returned to normal. Though, the agents outside managed to break through the door, pushing the furniture all over the room. Bobby was sent back to the portal but could not stop. He fell into the portal and many bolts hit him. He felt his body constantly changing but could not see what was happening to himself as he was spinning out of control and the excessive amount of bolts hitting him dizzied him. He had no idea where he was getting sent to.


	2. Chapter 1

**PART 1: MY LIFE AS A LIZARD**

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

Eventually, his body stopped changing but was still spinning out of control and was too dizzy to see what changed in him. At some point, he found himself rolling at high speed on the ground until he went into what felt like a bush and hit a wall-like surface. Coincidentally, he was placed to look back at the portal but only that as the leafage covered everything around his sight. Though he had a decent view of the portal, he was seeing double and those images kept spinning around and blurring in his eyes. The first thing he saw emerging from the portal was not a human being as he expected. It was a tall and slender reptilian humanoid with white scales that had a slight tone of green. It looked like either a crocodile or an alligator. Deep green spiral patterns could be seen on its shoulders and arms and this thing had short hairs of the same color. It had a long mouth somewhat looking like a beak and it looked around quickly. It showed its fangs out of anger as this thing could not find what it was searching. It went out of Bobby's sight but footsteps could be heard and those became louder. Bobby leaned back as much as he could. He got scared when he saw the eyes of the reptilian humanoid right in front of him but managed to not make a sound. It had the exact same eyes as Jasmine. The thing moved away and looked back at the portal. Another reptilian humanoid, a bulky one, came out. This one had blue-green scales and looked like an iguana. The same spiral patterns found on the first one were also on this one but light blue with a beard matching the color. It had red eyes which Bobby concluded this reptile was Rafael. This thing also had the same spiral patterns as the first one but those were of a lighter blue than its body.

"Well, you took you sweet time to get here! Where are the others!?" The first one yelled.

The second one did not have time to say anything as another reptilian humanoid, a big and large one, emerged from the portal. With its head, Bobby could not picture what kind of reptile this one was but could tell it was Thomas. It seemed more like a boar than a lizard but that could have been due to the creature's sheer size. Other than its orange scales, it also had the same spiral patterns but in red as well as a brown truffle and a red beard under its large mouth.

"Uh… I never thought I'd be back here." The blue lizard said with no passion.

Finally, one last lizard came out the portal. This one had the head of a European dragon and purple scales with its muscular build. It also had the spiral patterns shared by the other humanoids but those were white along with a beard of the same color. Bobby also noticed those reptilian humanoids had the same horns on their head. As the three first lizards began searching…

"We have no time to waste!" The purple one said with an authoritarian tone.

The others immediately got back to him like a pet bringing back a toy that was thrown by its master.

"There's no point to chase the child. We have him where we wanted him to be. For now, let's return to the stronghold." The purple lizard ordered.

It then whistled. The sound echoed far away until a roar could be heard. The portal closed but a giant monster showed up in place. It looked like a giant butterfly with a dragon head, some feet and a thick tail. It came in many colors but the most notable ones were the sky blue on its body and the chrome blue on the head, tail and feet. The two first lizards climbed on board and the orange one were about to follow but the purple creature stopped him to do so by simply butting a hand on the orange creature's shoulder.

"Not you, Turbine. You will ensure out little experiment is still going in Bakuldo. If you happen to find the child, do not hesitate to kill him on sight." It said before climbing on board of the giant dragon and flying away.

This Turbine guy sighed and walked away. Bobby waited a little longer before leaving his hiding spot. After a few minutes, he left his hiding spot and looked around to figure out where he was. Even though what was chasing him was gone, his sight was still seeing double. He was baffled to have noticed the lack of surprise in any of those lizards. Those appeared as human in the world Bobby was leaving but this here hinted something big could be going in both worlds. After a few more minutes, the double vision faded away and the child could finally see this entire new world he was in. He was at the border of an island that gave an impressive view to more ground and its green sky. Giant mushrooms grew on mossy cliffs and strange animals flew in the sky. The scenery made the child realized that he too would appear different. After all, he did feel like his body acted differently and he was also feeling something new. He looked around and found a pond. He went to it and just once glace at the reflection in the pond made him scream in surprise. He got turned into a blue chameleon with strange golden thorns on his head that mimicked hairs. He had a long blue reptilian body with deeper blue patterns on it as well with arms that matched his body and short legs to compensate with his long body and all of his clothes were gone. He looked behind him and noticed more golden thorns that grew there. Those were even on his elbows. The last thing he noticed was the long blue and yellow tail he now had.

"Okay, this just got too weird. Am I dreaming?" He said.

He could not believe he was able to make the tail move. It did not feel like another arm or leg. He stopped looking at himself and focused on what really mattered right now: going back home. With the portal gone and a monster possibly looking after him, Bobby would have to venture in this new world and find some way to return to his house without raising too much attention. He began his journey walking toward a pass he noticed. He walked by what seemed to be giant green berries. Those were a bit smaller than him but the sheer size was a bit intimidating for him. It did not take too long for him to realize there was no more he could explore on the small piece of island he was until he stumbled across a blue leaf with a long vine after it going to who knew where. Bobby climbed on the leaf to be able to reach the vine but the leaf propelled him into it. The next thing he knew, he was now grinding on the vine at a higher speed than a skateboard could ever reach. He was screaming all the way on the vine as it took him around islands. He felt something energizing but had no idea from where it could come. His first reflex was to look at his feet. Blue sparkles emitted from under his feet as he slid down the vine. He looked back ahead and saw a spiked ball on the vine. He crouched to give himself a boost and jumped over the ball. It was much easier than doing so with a skateboard as the only thing he had to worry about was himself. More spiked balls were on the vine and he jumped again to avoid hitting them. The ride came to an abrupt end when the vine led him onto another piece of island. Bobby hit the ground since he was not used to the speed at which he was grinding. He made his ways into this new island and passed by big purple berries. Ahead, he saw a few piranhas-like creatures to which he did not pay attention since he expected those to be unable to move. Contrary to his believe, when the piranhas saw him, they bounced toward him. Bobby got scared and ran back to the vine but bumped into one of the berries. The berry began whistling and glowed red. He immediately went out the way and looked back at the berry. When the piranhas got close to it, the berry exploded in a fireball, frying all the piranhas. He went checking on the burnt mark the berry left behind and continued his way onward.

"Alright, let's be more careful with those explosive fruits." He whispered to himself.

"Hey! Nice show with the bomberry!" A voice screamed.

The child looked around but did not see who was talking to him at first. The person did not seem to be on the same ground as him.

"Up here, kid!" The voice screamed again.

The boy looked up and saw another reptilian humanoid standing on higher ground. It did share similar traits with Bobby like the thorny hairs and the patterns on his body but this one was light brown with its patterns and hair-like thorns being a darker brown. It also had face that looked similar to an actual human being. In fact, this lizard looked a lot more like a human than the others Bobby saw earlier.

"So, you're here to hunt?" The humanoid asked.

"Actually, it's a long story." Bobby replied.

"Well then, why don't you come up here and tell me about it?"

"How?"

This last question made the humanoid raised an eyebrow as if Bobby should know such thing.

"What do you mean how!? You're a chamelightning!" The humanoid brought up.

"As I said, it's a long story." The child repeated.

"In that case, just stick your hands on the wall and climb it up. It's easy."

Bobby was unsure if it would work. Despite having climbed a building this way before, he was not sure if it was something he could actually do himself or just a big coincidence. Nonetheless, it would not hurt to try again. He approached the wall and put his hands on it. He felt like his hands were sticking on it. He began climbing it. It was not a long climb and, after a few steps on it, the humanoid reached up for him to help him up.

"Alright, now tell me about yourself." The humanoid asked as he put the child next to him.

"Well, you may call me crazy but I come from another world, one with people that are called humans." Bobby began.

"Humans?"

The child nodded. He thought he was already looking crazy when he mentioned humans but the humanoid reacted in an unusual way to the word.

"My… It's been a long time I haven't heard of that word. Six years have gone so fast!" The humanoid declared in a way that implied he did not care at first.

"Wait! There were other humans before me?!" The boy asked, surprised.

"Welcome to the club, kid. I've been stuck here for six years. And don't bother trying to find a way out. Trust me. I tried."

"Are you telling me I'm never going back home!?"

"Hey! Don't take it as completely bad. It's best for you to get used to this place than searching in vain. Besides, I may have searched in the wrong place."

"Phew! You worried me here for one second."

"Anyway, what's your name?"

Bobby was hesitant to tell his true name. He suspected this person to be working for the lizards that pursued him through the portal. Though, he had an idea in mind.

"How about you call me… Scaler!" The boy declared.

It was a nickname humans gave him back on Earth following the two heroic deeds and the many people that praised him for his superpowers. Oddly enough, he already heard as if it was a long time ago.

"Scaler…" The humanoid asked with a tone that asked Bobby if he was serious.

"Listen! I can't tell you my real name now. Someone's after me and they know my name. Luckily, they don't know what I look like as a lizard so…" Bobby brought up.

"Alright, I've heard enough. In that case, I'm pleased to meet you, "Scaler". My name's Leon."

The name rang a bell in Bobby's mind. He heard that so many times in those six years following his father's disappearance. The surprise on his face was easily noticeable that Leon raised an eyebrow once again.

"Are you alright, kid? You look like you just saw a ghost." He asked.

"Yeah, it's just that it doesn't sound like a lizard name to me." Bobby lied, brushing away the idea this Leon could be his long lost father.

"As I said, I was a human before and it's reptilian."

"Reptilian?"

"That's what we call the inhabitants of this world. Now come. Let's get to someplace safe. The wildlife isn't your typical soft pets you meet in the woods of your backyard."

Bobby followed Leon to the border of the island where another leaf with a vine was. They both approached it.

"You know how to ride one of these?" Leon asked.

"Sorta. I rode one to get to you but I messed my landing." The child replied.

"You go first. I'll be behind you if something goes wrong."

Bobby jumped on the leaf and got bounced onto the vine. Since he already one before, he was not screaming the whole way on the vine. He sometimes looked behind to make sure Leon was following him.

"Keep looking forward, kid! There are obstacles on the vine!" The humanoid warned.

Bobby looked back forward and saw the obstacles Leon was talking about. Though the first ones were spiked balls on the vines that the boy jumped over, the next obstacle was the end of the vine. He began panicking to notice that the vine led to nowhere.

"Grab the one above you!" Leon said.

The child was surprised there was another vine above him. He jumped to reach the vine and grabbed after it. It felt like zip lining but without any gear. Like his feet, his hands emitted static particles as they scrubbed along the vine. They eventually reached another island and the ride stopped. Bobby managed to land on the ground without falling but the momentum had him running for a little bit before being able to stop. He immediately moved aside in case Leon would also be running. Much to his surprise, the humanoid did not.

"We're here, kid. Welcome to Gewitter, the town of chamelightnings!" Leon presented.

Bobby looked forward and saw another impressive view. The village was in a forest of curved trees in many ways where a few moonbeams could go through the fall-colored leafage. Glowing mushrooms grew on the moss-covered brown rocks and hung above a river where nenuphars floated. A few delightful nightshades were on the rocks and trees. Such scenery would never exist in the human world. Despite the beautiful sight, it was ruined by the presence of shadow-like figures walking around like zombies.

"I don't want to tell you that you sound too optimistic, Leon, but what are these? They certainly don't look like us two." Bobby brought up.

"These guys? Don't mind them. They're like, you know, police officers and, if you're wondering where the other chamelightnings are, they're in their houses." Leon advised.

The two chamelightnings made their way down the streets of the town. It did not take long for the figures to notice their presence. Some of them slowly approached them. Others even leaned their head toward Bobby's. The child had to lean back his and felt annoyed by them.

"Don't mind them? They're right up in my face." He muttered through his teeth.

"Don't fret it, kid. They do this to everyone new in town." Leon said.

"No wonder this town has no tourist."

Eventually, the figures left the reptilians alone and carried on with their purposeless stroll. The chamelightnings approached some of the trees. It was then that Bobby realised those trees were the houses. He was surprised and stared at the houses with admiration. They entered a tree as big as an oak. The inside was much more beautiful: no presence of those figures and it was well-decorated.

"Hey, old man! I brought you someone!" Leon shouted.

Bobby was a bit worried. He had suspicions he was being kidnapped. He heard something repeatedly hitting the wooden floor and footsteps from elsewhere. He looked toward another room and saw another chamelightning showing up. This one had grey scales and was slightly taller than Bobby. He also had thick white eyebrows and a few thorns on the sides and back of his head but nothing on top. It wore a robe that covered his body up to his knees and held a wooden cane that he used to move around.

"Ah! Good evening, Leon! It's always a pleasure to see you!" The old chamelightning greeted.

He then noticed the child and went to him. On his way, he held his back. Though the use of a cane was enough to tell Bobby that this old reptilian was having struggles to move around, the hand on the back just confirmed his thought.

"And who are you, young child? I should've seen you before considering we are from the same specie but, alas…" The old chamelightning asked.

"He told me to call him Scaler." Leon teased.

"Scaler, heh? My, what a delightful name! It reminds me of our previous descendant who wished to gift such name to a future child if he ever had one."

"Descendant? You mean like a son?" Bobby asked.

"No, my child, I am talking of our former hero. Unfortunately, he vanished right before Looger awoke once again." The old lizard explained.

"Um, old man, you shouldn't feed him too much info. He just arrived in this world. He's another human apparently." Leon brought up.

"Is that so? I presume you would like to return home."

"I couldn't have said it better." Bobby said.

"So far, we haven't found any way to do so."

Even if the old chameleon told Bobby there was no known and consistent way to travel between worlds, the child did not want to give up like Leon. It would not matter how long it would take him to find a way. He was about to say something but the old lizard continued.

"Ah! Forgive my manners. You presented yourself, well sort of, and yet I have not told of my name. I am Elder Fulgur, the chieftain of this lovely town. Unfortunately, as you may have noticed, Looger's minions took over and crippled our tribe." The old chamelightning greeted.

"So you're looking for someone to get rid of these guys?" Bobby asked.

"Don't bother, kid. Everyone tried before you and all they managed to achieve was weeks of nightmares in their sleep." Leon pointed out.

"Yes but it does not mean Scaler here should not try. Why don't you follow me to my living room? One of those shadows love to rest there." Fulgur said.

Leon could only let an exasperated sigh of Fulgur's insistence of performing the impossible. Bobby just nodded without objecting in case something different would happen. The living room itself had a large couch on one side with a figure lounging while it was facing a fireplace across the room. The elder moved close to the figure that did not mind his presence at all. The old lizard looked back at Bobby and nodded at him. The child moved forward the figure and raised his hand. He had his doubts about it and was slightly shaking. If it did not work as Leon suspected, he would be having nightmares of a while. However, since everyone in the room was curious of the outcome, he gave the benefit of the doubt and swung his claws at the figure. His claws successfully tore through the figure's body. The thing began screeching before vanishing out of thin air. Leon had his jaw dropped while the elder was optimistic about what just happened.

"Incredible, you are the descendant we've been looking for for twelve years." Elder Fulgur declared.

"Six years for me." Leon said with his jaw still dropped.

"And?" Bobby asked.

"This means you can get rid of the shadows invading our town. Please do, my child."

This sudden push gave the child no choice. With no way back home, he had to accept this new fate of being whatever a descendant meant to be. He left the tree and looked at the many shadows limping around in town. He went to one and attacked it. Like the first one, it vanished while screeching. Afterwards, something seemed odd. With one person being able to fight those shadows, Bobby expected the others to react and fight back but they just ignored him as he kept defeating them. The child, with his task done, returned to the elder.

"That's strange. None of them even tried to stop you. Usually, some of them would've run away while others would try to fight you." The elder admitted.

"Tell me about what's coming for me." Bobby asked.

"Ah yes! This will be your new fate, my child. You will first follow me. I think I know why those shadows did not bother fighting back."

The child followed Fulgur outside of town into a new area he did not go before. After all, he just arrived here. Before leaving however, inhabitants of town left their houses and went to him. All the inhabitants Bobby met were shocked of his presence. Most of them even bowed or kneeled down to him as if he was some sort of royalty. As Bobby was about to ask something, Fulgur took him by the shoulder and brought him back inside.

"We should not waste too much time to feel the praises, my child. It is quite late after all." The elder brought up.

The two sat down at a table with Leon joining them.

"So tell me, elder. What's this new fate that's coming for me?" Bobby asked.

"Ah yes! You are a descendant, a hero chosen by a tribe to fight Looger, his servants and his minions." The elder began to explain.

"Who?"

"From what the old man told me, Looger is an all-powerful beast that lives only to bring evil on Reptilia. He has servants that are easily recognizable to have the same physical traits as him such as the horns and the spiral patterns." Leon took turn in explaining.

"That's correct, my captain." Elder confirmed.

"Captain?" The child asked.

"Every tribe has an elder and a captain. You may have noticed how some reptilians wear clothes while others don't."

"Barely. You brought me back inside as soon as I was about to see."

"Oh, I apologize. In our world, there are two types to reptilians: hard-workers and hard-thinkers. Hard-workers only do manual labours and are trained as warriors for the front-line. The only clothing they wear is armor pieces to protect themselves. The best hard-worker gets promoted to captain to watch over hard-workers as Leon here who proved his worthiness in the six previous years."

"It's not hard to top any chamelightning hard-worker when most of them want to be hard-thinkers." Leon commented.

"Indeed, Leon, indeed. Hard-thinkers, on the other hand, take care of the functionality of our society and are the ones you will see wear clothes. While they do not fight wars directly like hard-workers, they do hone their elemental affinity to use it as a weapon thus making them shamans. The best shaman becomes the elder of a tribe to watch over shamans like me."

Along the conversation, they had tea that Elder Fulgur prepared or the night. The tea itself had an unusual taste compared to what Bobby already drank back on Earth. Nonetheless, he liked this tea and kept drinking it. The conversation was cut when the house began trembling. The dishes began clinkering spilling some tea on the table.

"Oh? It seems we are having earthquakes tonight." Fulgur mentioned.

Those earthquakes became worse by the second at the point the furniture began moving. Unlike an actual earthquake that would constantly move things around, it felt like something big was stomping periodically.

"He's back!" A voice screamed from outside.

Bobby did not know what was back. He first thought it was the shadow figures but the elder grabbed him and brought him to a wall with a socket in it. Fulgur used the tip of his cane to fit it in the socket and pulled down and back opening a secret closet.

"Get in, my child. He must not see you." He warned.

"Who must not…" The boy began but Leon pushed him into the closet.

"When the old man tells you to do something, you do it." Leon said before closing the secret closet.

It was very dark inside the closet and more cramped. Bobby could barely move inside and could only see through the hole used to open the closet. The earthquakes stopped and he heard something brutally opening the door. Bobby panicked when he saw the orange monster, Turbine, rush inside the dining room. He bumped into the table and chairs to get to the elder.

"WHERE'S THE CHILD!?" The monster shouted, his voice shaking the walls.

"Back off, you big fat monster!" Leon shouted back.

"Leon, don't!" Fulgur warned.

While Bobby could see much of what was happening, he could hear it. Leon was grabbed and put against the wall. The way he was grabbed made him struggle to breathe.

"I will ask this to you two one time: Where is your descendant?" The monster asked with a calmer yet more threatening tone.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Elder fulgur asked.

"Then explain to me why the shadows are gone."

"Another descendant must've passed by but not mine. You should remember you have my descendant's gem and thus I cannot nominate any of my people for the role."

Leon began to struggle even more to breath. It was an unbearable thing to hear for Bobby. He wanted to leave the closet and show himself to stop the suffering but he could not open the door.

"Like I'll believe that. I know the other descendants are too young, weak or spineless to leave their homeland." Turbine

"… Bakuldo…" Leon struggled to say.

The sudden answer made the monster release Leon who fell down on his knees coughing and wheezing.

"Speak." The monster threatened as he cracked his fist ready to beat Leon into telling the truth.

"He was here briefly. We sent him to Bakuldo to investigate the disappearance of parents' eggs." Leon lied.

"Sending a descendant to a suicide mission. How typical of you the Council. You two best look for another descendant while I take care of your current one." Turbine concluded, slowly laughing as he left the house.

A few seconds later, the closet opened once again and Bobby fell out onto the floor. He was too shocked by what just happened. This was not the same man he once knew for six years. This was an entirely different person and one Bobby wanted to stay away as far as he could. Leon stood back up holding his neck as Fulgur tended to the child.

"I think we should end our day for tonight, Captain. Our descendant seems to be in quite a state after witnessing what he'll have to go against." The old chamelightning said.

"You said it, Elder. We'll have a long day going tomorrow." Leon said before leaving the room.

The elder brought Bobby in the living room where he lied the child down on the couch. He gave him a pillow and some blankets for the night.

"Goodnight, my child. You must have been traumatized by this monster. We will prepare you to face him but it'll take a while before you'll eventually be able to." Elder Fulgur said before leaving the living room and putting off the candles lighting the room.

The child was too shocked to sleep right away. An hour or two later, he fell asleep but only by instinct rather than will as he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He did not think or dream of anything this night. Today was already quite the ride for him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Learning the Basics**

"Shouldn't we wake him up now?" Leon's voice asked.

"It's best if we let him wake up. The child was unable to move after what happened yesterday." Fulgur's voice pointed out.

Bobby slowly opened his eyes and realized he was still in this world full of lizards. No he himself was still one. He stood sat on the couch and grabbed his head. He did not have a headache but he felt his head was heavy, probably from the lack of sleep. He looked ahead and saw the captain and the elder standing in from of him. The captain was tapping his foot and was slightly leaning forward waiting for the child to get up.

"You're finally awake. Come on. Let's go hunt our food." Leon said.

"Hunt?" The boy yawned.

"You wanna eat? Go hunt your food."

Without warning, the captain took Bobby and put him on his back. He walked out the house carrying the child outside of town. After a mile or two, he put Bobby behind some trees where he hid as well. He gave a spear to the child who was surprised to see one being given to him.

"Here's the deal: a few pilandas will show up here looking for food. We're gonna throw these spears at them so we can eat them for breakfast." He explained.

"Pilandas?" Bobby asked.

"Vicious little critters. They try to lure unaware passerbies with their adorable into a pack to eat them. You'll recognize them as they're the only things that bounce around to move, just like the ones you blew up yesterday."

Bobby nodded and looked around in search of those pilandas Leon mentioned. He was put a hand on his head to prevent him to be too visible for the preys. Some time passed and a group of creatures matching Leon's description bounced into the middle of the place. There could have been at least a dozen of them. While most of them looked rather small, around the size of oranges, a few of them were as big as watermelons or even pumpkins.

"Alright, here they are. You're gonna pick one and sign me when you're ready." Leon whispered.

Bobby looked at the pack of pilandas and stared at the biggest one. He raised his spear ready to hunt. He nodded at the captain

"You picked the biggest one, eh? A bit too much for someone with your stomach but, if you get the biggest game, you'll be fine for a least a week. I'll go for the second biggest one. Ready?" Leon whispered again.

The child nodded again.

"On three. One. Two. Three."

They both threw their spear at the pack. Leon's spear managed to hit its designated target and impaled it on the ground but Bobby's did not even hit any of the pilandas. With how many of them there were, the child felt disappointed. The remaining pilandas bounced out of sight. Leon left the bush to pick up the spear with the impaled prey on it. He also took the time to retrieve the spear Bobby threw and gave it back to its respective owner.

"Don't fret it, kid. They'll come back. They're either stupid, desperate for food or have short memory. You'll get another chance. We're gonna have to wait a little longer for them to come back." Leon said.

And so they waited. More time passed and the preys returned just like Leon said. Bobby looked at the biggest one again and raised his spears.

"Going for the biggest one again? Alright, I'll take another one." The captain whispered.

"You go for another one? But you already have your meal." Bobby quietly remarked.

"This one's for the elder since he's not a hard-worker like me."

"And what if I wanna be like him?"

"Descendants don't get to choose their lifestyle. They need to know both. Ready?"

The boy just sighed and nodded. Leon counted on three as earlier and they threw their spear again. While Leon's spear hit another pilanda as usual, Bobby's managed to touch another one but it did not hurt it at all. The spear itself flew by the pilanda that bounced into the shaft and sent it a few meters away. What remained of the pack left again and Leon repeated the earlier process of getting the spears back.

"You almost had it, kid. Next time's gonna be the one I promise." He encouraged.

The pack returned to the place for a third time. As Bobby was ready and about to throw his spears, Leon helped him by working his posture.

" What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Stand straight, grab your spear firmly and use your other arm to aim." Leon explained as he made sure his apprentice would not miss his next shot.

After the adjustments, Bobby felt he was now ready to throw his spear.

"You go after the biggest one again? Lean backward a bit and pull your armed hand as well. You're gonna next a lot of strength to get through that." His captain advised.

The child listened to that advice and threw his spear afterward. Thanks to his other arm used to aim, he finally knew where his spear would be headed to. The third try was the one as it hit the biggest pilanda but the spear did not went through. As the others bounced away, the biggest one struggled to bounce with its wound until it finally gave up. It screeched in pain trying to call for help but its fellow pilandas did not come back.

"Looks like it's still alive. Do you wanna finish it?" Leon asked.

"If you finish it, will that count as if I didn't hunt it?" Bobby asked back.

"At this point, you did the most of it so no."

"You can do it."

Leon impaled another spear into the creature and it no longer moved. The two chamelightnings returned to the house with their preys where Elder Fulgur was ready to cook them. As the elder was cooking the pilandas, the two hunters sat at the table and began discussing.

"So, like that, you're also a human?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, though the only thing I remember is that I used to be some kind of scientist back on Earth. Six years are quite long especially when you can't go back to where you came from." Leon explained.

"But how did you get here?"

"I think back there I was researching about a possible way to travel to other dimensions which would explain why I am here now. I also remember I had something important to make sure I was not stuck here but a cryodile stole it from me."

"A cryodile? What's that?"

"Oh, right, you're not familiar enough with that. We'll see some cryodiles tomorrow when we'll go to Bakuldo. Anyway, the one I'm talking about was slender with a serpentine voice, green-white scales and short deep green hairs and spiral patterns all over her body. She also had strange horns I had no idea what those were in the first place until I reached Elder Fulgur and found out from him this reptilian was in fact a servant of Looger."

The child remembered he saw a reptilian matching this description from yesterday, one of those that chased him through the portal.

"What about you? How did you get here?" The captain asked back.

"I found some strange device in my basement. I turned it on and a portal sucked me in." The boy said, omitting to give the important details.

"Weird. Was one of your parents some sort of…"

The elder arrived in the dining room holding a plate of slices that looked like they came from fish. He put the plate on the table and returned in the kitchen to get the rest for the breakfast eventually coming back with dishes, knives, forks and some condiments. He sat at the table and the three reptilians began serving themselves with slices of the pilandas that were hunted earlier this morning. It was a first time for Bobby but the pilanda tasted like salmon which he liked. He also tried out the condiments around on the table, some he like, others not so much.

"Say, Leon, which pilanda did our descendant hunt?" Fulgur asked.

"The biggest one." Leon simply replied.

"Is that so? I suspected him to pick one of the smallest ones considering his small frame and young age."

"Probably because it's the easiest to hit with how big it is."

The rest of the breakfast went silent and they finished their meal. Out of habit, Bobby took his dish and brought it to the kitchen where he noticed the sink and put it in. As he was about to leave the kitchen, Elder Fulgur showed up with the rest of the dishes.

"You are very polite and good-mannered, my child, but you did not need to. Leon wants to see you again. You should meet him right away." He commented.

The child nodded and walked around in the house looking for Leon. He was nowhere to be found inside so Bobby went outside. He spoke to some of the townsfolks who pointed him to an impressively large building. The townsfolks surrounded him as he walked toward the building but no one got in his way. He felt like he was a celebrity walking on the red carpet on his way to the theater for the very first airing of a new movie. The constant attention he received made him a bit anxious as he was not used to have so many reptilians notice him. Even when he performed those two heroic deeds back on Earth, those seemed normal to humans, but here, fighting shadows sounded like a deed worthy to venerate someone as an idol according to those reptilian. He finally entered the building where he found himself in a vast empty room with only Leon standing in the middle.

"You made it. I was afraid you'd get yourself lost in Gewitter." He joked.

Bobby slowly approached his captain, looking around the room. His footsteps echoed through the vast empty room, a sound more calming than the dozens of people wowing at his very existence. When he finally got to Leon, he stopped and looked at him.

"What's with all the people outside?" He anxiously asked.

"As a descendant, you need to recognize your tribe is counting on you to protect it from Looger. They look up to you in hope to return to their normal life. Unfortunately, not every tribe sees its descendant like that." The captain explained.

"Why not?"

"Some of the current descendants are not exactly kind-hearted or clean like you. Take the water descendant by example. He is a kingpin. Also, many reptilians suspect one of the descendants could be a servant of Looger. They all say it could be the fire one."

"And why would anyone nominate a kingpin as a descendant?"

"Don't ask me, though I'd also love to know the answer but we're not here to talk about that further. You're here to know some basics in combat."

Leon kneeled down and pulled a wooden plank from behind his which he held it at the height of his chest.

"You're gonna hit this wooden plank as hard as you can." He added.

"You want me to punch it?" Bobby asked.

"Preferably, I want you to slash it with your claws. A chamelightning's natural are its claws, not its fists."

The child raised his hand and slashed the plank once. He could feel the wood resisting his attack and he ended up feeling the pain in his claws. He grabbed his hands a clenched his teeth with how painful he felt.

"Try again, kid. You have to get used to the pain." Leon said.

Bobby attacked the plank with his other hand but he got the same result as before. The captain sighed.

"This is not working but don't worry. I have a plan. I'll be back." Leon said before leaving the room through a doorframe at the opposite end of the entrance.

He returned in the room after a few seconds with a crude-looking weapon. The weapon was a stick with a stone head attached to the side at one of its end reminding Bobby of tomahawks. The captain gave it to the child and put two stone blocks on the ground on which he places the wooden plank.

"You're gonna use this axe for a while. Now, try it on the plank." He said.

The boy nodded and held the axe with both hand to raise it as high in the air as he could. He then swung onto the plank breaking it in two.

"Good. We're gonna practice a few swings like that a few more sideway." Leon explained as he prepared more planks for Bobby to break.

The training session lasted for an hour in which the child had to break planks placed like floors and walls. It was harder to break the ones placed like walls since he did not have gravity in his favor to give the force to break them but he did not give up. If this could get him closer into going back home, he would take that chance. Lunchtime arrived and the two reptilians left the building and headed to Fulgur's house. On their way, townsfolks stared at Bobby with passion and many of them waved at him. Naturally, the child waved back at them even if this made some of them lose their mind. While Bobby was training with Leon, Elder Fulgur decided to hunt on his own for lunch. He came back with an unusual beast, bigger than pilandas. It looked like some kind of chubby bipedal vulture with scales instead of feathers and long arms with short thick legs. Since it looked like some sort of bird, Bobby expected the elder to serve it like chicken but was surprise to see it arrive on its plate like a steak. He was given a knife and a fork to cut the steak in piece.

"So, what am I gonna do this afternoon? More hunting? More combat?" He asked.

"You will see, my child. You will go with me back to the dojo this time while Leon will wash the dishes." Elder Fulgur said.

"Excuse me!? I'm a captain, not a steward! And if he must go back to the dojo, shouldn't I go with him?" Leon objected.

"Technically, yes, but this training I will bestow him is not something a hard-worker needs to do."

"I see. You go enjoy your non-hard-worker training session, Scaler, while I go do the dishes… I guess."

After lunch, Bobby left his seat and returned to the dojo. As usual, many townsfolks waved at him and others even praised him. Once inside the dojo, he could finally enjoy the tranquility of being normal once again. He sat down in the middle of the room and closed his eyes waiting for Elder Fulgur to meet him. He needed some time alone to think about everything that happened yesterday: the sudden shift in the behavior from who he saw as friends, him being a lizard, having travelled into a completely different world, and this Leon having the same exact name as his father as well as other physical cues. He was so deep in his thoughts he did not hear the door opening and closing.

"Meditating as I see?" The elder's voice asked.

This started Bobby who quickly stood up and pulled out his axe ready for combat. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only his elder who entered the dojo.

"I'm terribly sorry, elder. I thought it was that thing chasing after me." He apologized as he put away his axe on his side.

"You are right to stay on edge, my child. A descendant must always be cautious of their surroundings in case a servant would jump at them. However, you would not stand a chance against someone like Turbine and it would be better to flee. In fact, I do not think any descendant could fight him one-on-one." His elder said.

"Who's this Turbine and why is he after me?"

"No one knows who he is or what he used to do. He might be a creation from Looger himself to have the perfect servant at his service. Servants usually chase down descendants to get rid of them and ensure they would not fight back or fight Looger."

Okay, let's move to this time's training session. What am I gonna learn?"

"You will learn to use your elemental affinity as a weapon like shamans. To do so, concentrate your stored energy to a part of your body, preferably your hands, and unleash it."

"Concentrate?"

"Watch me."

Elder Fulgur raised a hand in the air and a bolt of lightning emerged from the hand hitting the ceiling.

"Woah, not so fast! You skipped the concentration part!" Bobby pointed out.

"The best shamans barely need time to concentrate their energy. Your turn." Fulgur chuckled.

Bobby had no idea how to concentrate. He spent minutes thinking about how he would manage to concentrate.

"You were unleashing some lightning sparks when I entered the dojo." His elder remarked.

This gave Bobby an idea. He sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. It took some time before he could finally feel something moving in his body. He first thought it was just his stomach digesting his meals but soon realized it was his energy when he began uncontrollably shaking. He opened his eyes wanting to see the result but he saw nothing and no longer had that feeling.

"Hmmm… It sounds like you need some help with concentration. Here." Fulgur said as he gave Bobby some metal bracers.

"Why do you give me these?" The child asked.

"Since metal conduct electricity, you should be able to keep the energy in your wrists even when losing concentration. Try it again."

Bobby nodded and examined the bracers. Unlike the ones from Earth were he could have slid them through his hands, his reptilian hands were too big for that. In fact, the bracers he received could be opened up by a notch on the side. Now wearing the bracers, he repeated his sitting posture to concentrate once again. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and noticed the electricity sparkling from his bracers.

"Now unleash it as a form of attack." Elder Fulgur said.

The boy extended his hands forward toward but made sure to turn around to not unleash the electricity on his elder by accident. Just extending his arms did nothing so he repeated the gesture but this time did it as if he wanted to push someone. Lightning emerged from his hands like bolts and crashed on the wall where it spread all over it. His elder approached him and put a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Well, it seems like you are ready to travel outside of Chimerum." He declared.

"Wait! You're sending me out already?" Bobby asked.

"Worry not, my child. Leon and I will travel with you. While you may now know the basics, you still have much to learn of our world and of your duty as a descendant. Since we still have plenty of time this afternoon, let us refine your concentration. Your method leaves a big opening for your enemies to strike you down."

The training session lasted until evening where Elder Fulgur taught his student a faster and more conventional way to concentrate. This time, the child would now concentrate by standing up, taking a deep breath and grasping the air with his claws which helped him channel electricity faster than sitting down while also allowing him to see watch his surroundings. After spending all his energy, the elder gave him a special drink made of a particular seed found in Chimerum that gave him back his electrical energy to which allowed Bobby to practice more afterwards. Evening arrived and the two chamelightnings returned home where Leon already prepared the supper. It was a different kind of beast with its glowing green patterns on its deep green body. It looked sturdy like a bear and certainly had that savage look on its inanimate face. Like the beast, the steak served from it was sturdy to chew but tasted like it was a delicacy from the region. A few minutes passed and someone knocked at the door.

"Hmmm? Who could it be at this time of day?" Elder Fulgur wondered then left his seat.

Bobby wanted to go see those since he was also curious but Leon held him by the arm and pulled him back to his seat.

"It's none of your business, kid. Even if it was, let the old man take care of it." The captain told Bobby.

The child could still see his elder from the table since the dining room was adjacent to the entrance but, with how he was placed, he could only see him and not the entrance door so he would not be able to see who it was. The old chamelightning opened the door but quickly closed it, or tried to, when he saw who it was. A big orange foot with two thick clawed toes stepped inside to prevent the door to be closed shut.

"I have nothing to say to you! Go away!" The elder angrily shouted.

"Calm down, old man. I'm not here to strong arm my way inside. I'm just here to apologise for that little incident the other day."

Bobby immediately recognized the voice and became scared. His first reflex was to hide under the table and place some chairs in front of him to hide himself. Leon stood left his seat and went to doorframe between the dining room and the entrance.

"Apologise!? Are you taking me for a idiot!? Do you really think I'll forgive you!?" The elder ranted.

"Not for my allegiance but for that incident. Listen. I was on the edge last night and had a lot to do. Today, things calmed down, I calmed down and I came here to apologise."

"I will never forgive you, you heartless mess! I know your little tricks: I'll just forgive you and you'll start over because you can't find my descendant!"

"Fine, if you don't want to take it, I'm leaving. Speaking of your descendant, he wasn't in Bakuldo. You're either hiding him or he left elsewhere."

"So you won't go search my house?"

"I don't have time to spare to chase after a weakling. See you around, elder."

The foot left and Fulgur could finally close the door. HE did not close it right away. He waited a few second and slammed it.

"Arrogant, monstrous, heartless error of nature!" He rambled as he returned to his seat with Leon following him behind.

"Forget him, old man. We'll…" Leon started.

"Forget him!? We have to deal with him now! It's been twelve year since that Era of Looger started and I'm already having enough of his disgusting face and fake sympathy!"

"But how are we gonna stop him?" Bobby asked as he left from under the table and sat back down."

"We'll go to Bakuldo tomorrow. Once there, we'll tell you everything you need to know to fight that monster."

The rest of the supper went quiet. In the evening, there were nothing to teach to Bobby from either his mentors but was forbidden to leave the house in case the servant would be patrolling around. Later that night, everyone went to sleep but Bobby did not sleep yet. He was concerned about a few things conflicting with what he knew. He always saw Thomas as the kindest of the four agents who pretended to look after his father and was very quick to apologise when he got angry. The child also knew Thomas was prone to anger if something bad happened or could happen to Bobby. Though, in the other way, this could be because he was unable to be up to Looger's demand. Either way, he would stay cautious and make sure to stay as far away as him for now. He left his couch and tried to go out to take some fresh air but someone grabbed him by the arm.

"Are you out of your mind?" A voice whispered.

It was Leon. He heard the child walking up to the door despite the latter's best effort to stay quiet.

"I just wanted to take some fresh air. Besides this morning, I didn't have much time to do so." The boy replied.

The captain sighed and opened the door for him. The two walked to a massive fountain in the middle of Gewitter where they leaned on the railing and stared at the water flowing.

"So, how do you like it here?" Leon asked.

"I'm not gonna get used to this." Bobby said.

"You'll have to. I've been stuck here for years and I've learned to settle down and adapt. You won't survive long if you don't do the same as me."

"I'm gonna find a way home. I'm gonna find that cryodile and take that device from her."

"Who knows where she is right now. She could be gone a while ago."

"I saw her yesterday. She was one of the reptilians chasing after me."

"Wait! You didn't tell me or the old man any of it!?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was so crucial until I met Elder Fulgur and I didn't have time to say it since I first arrived here."

"Alright, I understand. Let's make a deal. You go find that cryodile, retrieve my device and we'll get out of Reptilia and back home. Deal?"

"But where will you go? It's been six years and I'm sure your family must've concluded you're gone."

Leon left the fountain and scratched his head. He thought for a moment before going back to Bobby.

"You got a point but, still, you can get home as soon as we get our hand on my device. As for me, I'll try to remember as much as I can from Earth. Now, go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." The captain concluded.

The two reptilians returned to the house. While Leon first entered, Bobby looked around before doing so. He spotted a massive shadowy silhouette in the distance but it shortly vanished. The child immediately entered the house and jumped in his bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Power Within**

Bobby woke up and felt he slept much better than the other night. He left his couch and looked around looking for Leon to go on another morning hunt. He saw the captain at the table already eating.

"Good morning, Leon, do I have to go hunt on my own today?" The child asked.

"No, kid, I already went hunting for you share since we have little time today. You should eat now. We're nearly ready to go." His captain explained.

The boy did not say anything else and sat at the table right away. As soon as he finished eating his pilanda slice, he followed Leon outside where they walked to the outskirt of town. There, they met Elder Fulgur taking care of what looked like a giant mantra ray. The creature was completely black with white pattern all over its body, a flat head with two long flexible horns going backward, six green eyes white two long fangs protruding from its mouth and a long tail with a dual-edged blade at its end. The elder noticed the two others just arriving.

"There you are! Hop on and prepare for takeoff!" He excitingly ordered.

The two other chamelightnings climbed up the creature and sat near the head. They found themselves between the horns and the elder climbed on the creature as well.

"Alright, Repi, we're ready to go!" Fulgur announced.

Bobby was looking around to see to who his elder was talking until the creature began moving causing the child to get shaken. Since he was leaned on Leon, Bobby did not lose balance and fall off. The creature flew high enough to avoid Chimerum's jungle. From high up, the child could see the entire region. His elder used Repi's horns to guide her around. They flew west to their destination: Bakuldo. The scenery changed from the vivid jungle of Chimerum to a very swampy area. Even the sea itself changed from bright transparent water to an opaque muddy one. The first sign of land the creature reached was three big buildings stationed there. While big in themselves, the buildings were nowhere near as big as the town of Gewitter.

"Which one of these buildings do we need to land on, old man?" Leon asked.

"It doesn't matter. We just need to land on any to sign them our arrival then we can continue to the actual town." Elder Fugur replied.

Repi lowered down and landed on the first building she reached: the northern one. Once landed, reptilians new to Bobby showed up. Just like the slender one he saw when he first entered Reptilia, those ones looked a lot like crocodile or alligator humanoids. Some of them appeared thicker in limbs than other, a possible and easy to distinguish hard-workers from hard-thinkers. One of the cryodiles approached the pilot while the others tended to the creature or checked for luggage.

"Welcome to Bakuldo, home of the cryodiles. State your business." The one at the pilots greeted as he extended his hand toward the pilot as if he was waiting for him to give something.

"Good morning! I am Elder Fulgur, this is Captain Leon and that here is my new descendant Scaler. We're here to meet Elder Cryo and Captain Frost." Elder Fulgur answered as he lent the cryodile a paper.

The cryodile examined the paper and took a small notebook attached at his belt. He opened it, flipped some page and stared back at the paper he received. Once done, he returned the paper to Elder Fulgur.

"You three are clear to go. Though, due to the presence of a servant of Looger, you three will have to go on foot to our town to not draw the servant's attention. Take care." The cryodile concluded.

The three chamelightnings left Repi and walked to a small building on top of the building. Bobby looked back at the creature and saw her being taken to a barn-like building by the other cryodiles. The building the trio went to was a chain of stairs to go down.

"I should've known they wouldn't let us go straight to Palus with that fat monster looming around." Leon complained.

"A walk has never hurt anyone, my captain." Fulgur chuckled.

"Need I remember you we're in a hurry!? You should've told them we were! Now the ice council is gonna be angry at us for being late."

"Still, that would not have changed the outcome. And the ice council will understand our late arrival."

As they walked down the stairs, Bobby looked around and noticed the building they were in looked a lot like a mix of a mall and a hotel. The middle of the building was open wide and many windows going up to the ceiling displayed bedrooms.

"Is this place like some sort of resort?" Bobby asked.

"Those three buildings in the east of Bakuldo are in fact outposts. Those were built centuries ago when conflicts between chamelightnings and cryodiles erupted. Today, those mostly served for lodging since Palus is not a town as big as Gewitter." The elder explained.

The building itself could have been high of a least a dozen stories. It took a little while for the trio to finally the ground level where they left through a massive door. Once back outside, they found themselves in a forest of twisted trees. Many of those trees looked like they were about to fall down with how much they were leaning. Big ponds of muddy water were scattered all around in the forest. The only for one to find oneself was a hardened mud trail going on and on.

"Be careful when you walk that path, kid. Bandits and outlaws tend to ambush travellers here." Leon warned.

"They would not make such a grave mistake." Elder Fulgur nonchalantly reassured.

Bobby was not sure who to believe at first but, if someone told of a danger, he learned to stay alert. The trio began their way on the hardened muddy trail toward Palus. A small layer of mist covered parts of their surroundings and even prevented the group to see far away. The child nervously looked around in fear someone or something would ambush them. It could be the perfect place for that servant of Looger to just swoop in and take him away with the trees around and the mist. He heard bubbles popping and got startled.

"Relax, kid. While there are creatures living in those ponds, they only eat what goes into the ponds." Leon seriously reassured.

Bobby took some deep breath to try to calm down and hide his fear. He had never been in such a scary environment before and the others could easily tell. As they walked the mud trail to Palus, they met other cryodiles going to the outposts with various supplies. Those supplies ranged from food to weapons and those were carried by groups of at least half a dozen cryodiles. At some point, probably halfway to Palus, a group of three cryodiles emerged from the trees holding knifes. They blocked the way to the three chamelightnings. Leon's first reflex was to ready himself for combat but Elder Fulgur just stood there staring at the highwaymen. Bobby had his hand on his axe ready to draw.

"Alright, looks like we have a small family here. Hand over your klokkies and no one gets hurt! Don't try to force your way through." One of the highwaymen declared.

"We are terribly sorry, younglings, but we cannot afford to give klokkies away like that. We need those as much as you." The elder calmly replied, still keeping his smile.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this. Your klokkies or we won't let you to Palus!" Another cryodile said, waving his knife near his own neck withouth scratching it.

"Beat it, thugs! Do you have an idea who you're dealing with?" Leon objected.

"Keep your calm, captain. There is no need for violence." Fulgur reminded.

"Captain? Then you must be Elder Fulgur. What are you doing walking road?" The third thug asked.

"The outpost told us to so we wouldn't attract the servant's attention."

"Speaking of your servant, we saw him walking the trail. You three better be careful. He might come back."

Everything was settled peacefully. The thugs knowing the lightning council and acknowledging their new descendant, they let the chamelightnings go and hid back behind the trees The chamelightning walked began walking a few meter off-road where the ground was much lower than the trail. It was ideal to avoid unwanted attention from whoever walked the trail. Thought, they did not even have time to walk just a few meters away and they already heard footsteps. It sounded nothing like any local living around. It sounded bigger and heavier. Bobby began trembling and the group immediately stopped walking to not make any sound. The footsteps stopped as well.

"Alright, you three! Come out, wherever you are!"

Bobby immediately recognized that voice and began stuttered. Thinking Turbine was talking to them, he was about to show up but Leon grabbed him, wrapped him between his arms and body, and put a hand on the child's mouth to prevent him to let out even a moan.

"He's not talking to us, kid. Don't blow out our cover." The captain angrily whispered through his teeth.

A few seconds passed and more footsteps could be heard, those from the highwaymen.

"Oh hey! It's been a while we haven't seen you! How were your vacations?"

"I hope this Era of Looger will last forever!"

"Send my regards to Looger!"

"Cut that fake friendly attitude. I'm only here for one thing: the lightning descendant. Have you seen him?"

"No, not at all, he must've gone to Klonium."

"Or Altus."

"I bet he stayed home. He must be so scared of you."

There was a brief moment of silence but it was violently interrupted when someone began strangling another one.

"You saw him! Quit lying to me! WHERE IS HE!?"

"We told you we didn't see him!"

Someone began walking to the side the chamelightnings were hiding. This forced the chamelightnings to move and hide behind a tree. Bobby peeked out as much as he could and he saw the massive monster going to a pond of muddy water. The monster was holding one of the highwaymen by the neck and plunged his victim's face into the muddy water. The child could hear the cryodile screaming desperately, his screams being partially muffled by the water, struggling to breathe. Turbine removed his victim from the water who was coughing uncontrollably.

"Now, tell me where the descendant is before you become the next meal to whatever lives in those ponds." The servant threatened.

"We saw them coming here. We stopped them here…" The cryodile began coughing.

Bobby was afraid the highwaymen would sell them out. Because Leon was still holding him, he tried to break free but in vain.

"I swear if you keep this up, I'm gonna throw you to that fat monster and clear out all his worries." Leon quietly threatened.

"Please calm down, Leon. The child is scared stiff and has all the reasons to be. Just calm him down for now and we'll figure out the rest." Elder Fulgur quietly scolded.

They returned to listening to what was being said between Turbine and the highwaymen.

"… But they turned tail. They didn't want to give us klokkies and they looked too weak to fight us so neither us or them bothered to fight. They said they'd try to convince the outpost to let them fly to Palus instead of walking the trail." The cryodile finished explaining, coughing regularly as he explained.

There was another brief moment of silence but this one was instead interrupted with someone being dropped on the ground. Footsteps could be heard again distancing themselves from here, toward the outposts. The chamelightnings returned on the road and carried on to Palus. Though, they did not take long as…

"Old man, I need to speak to our descendant. You go ahead. We'll catch up." Leon brought up.

"I know what you will talk about, Leon. Please, do not be too harsh on him." The elder concernedly said before leaving them.

"What's wrong with you? You nearly got us three killed back there!"

"I was scared, okay? I thought those guys would be telling on us." Bobby replied.

"Even if they did, we could easily outrun that fat monster. Speaking of him, why is he chasing you down so hard?"

"He's a servant and I'm a descendant. Servants go after descendants to prevent them of stopping Looger. That's what Elder Fulgur told me."

"I know but this monster's very obsessed about you. Here, he'd be after the ice descendant. Instead, he's specifically looking for you. What did you do to him to anger him that much?"

"I don't know. I've never met him before."

This question however did make Bobby think. Why was Turbine after him and him specifically? Bobby did not see himself as a threat to Looger let alone any of his servants. Plus, since the child was completely new to this world, he would assume any other descendant already in this world would be a bigger threat.

"You're hiding something from me, kid. What is it?" Leon asked.

This reminded Bobby he used to be friend with those people that turned out to be Looger and his servants. The thought alone rendered him bitter and he began moaning in anger.

"Are you alright, kid?" The captain asked.

"Let's just get to Palus. I'm getting tired of waiting around for you to leave me alone." Bobby rudely replied.

"Fine then."

As they began walking again, the boy could not get his thought out of his minds. As they walked, Bobby began feeling a mix of anger and sadness he could not get rid of. The feelings were so strong it made him clench his fists and not realize he was hurting himself with his claws. Leon, noticing this, grabbed him by the arm.

"Okay, something's definitively wrong about you." He pointed out.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ME!?" Bobby shouted back.

"Gee, calm down. I'm sorry if I threatened you back there."

"That's not the problem! It's just…"

Bobby was at loss of words. He had no idea how he could explain to anyone Looger and his servants used to be his friends without causing uproar. While the anger within him vanished, the sadness remained. He felt alone again, a first in a long time ago.

"Should we keep going?" Leon reminded.

The child was unable to say anything. He just nodded and they walked the remaining distance to Palus. Once they reached the town, they were greeted by a single cryodile.

"Ah! You must be Captain Leon and the new lightning descendant. Please follow me to the ice council house." The cryodile greeted.

Palus was a much different town compared to Gewitter. Unlike Getwitter that had tall trees and a very visible sky, Palus' sky was concealed by the many twisted tress and barely any light could pass the thick leafage. The houses looked like the heads of giant three-eyed monsters of different shape and height. The duo was lead to a building larger than any other he saw in town. The two chamelightnings entered the building. From here, Bobby just Leon to where they needed to go. They entered a big room with a long table and many seats around it. At the end, Elder Fulgur was already sat at the furthest seat on the left and, on the other side, two cryodiles were sat there. One of the two wore heavy-looking shoulder guards made of a bright metal. While those looked new, Bobby could notice the many scratches on them implying this cryodile fought a lot. This one also appeared thicker than the other one next to him without looking fat. The other one had that beaked mouth similar to that servant of Looger that pursued Bobby here. In contrast, he also had those white scales with the green taint. The child first mistook him for a servant but noticed this one did not have the horns. The boy could not judge by the patterns since this cryodile wore a robe concealing his shoulders and arms. Though, something definitively gave Bobby the creep about this one, the empty stare. The two chamelightnings took their place right next to Fulgur.

"The meeting should be starting as soon as our descendant comes in. In the meantime, I am Captain Frost and this here is Elder Cryo. What is your name, young descendant?" The cryodile wearing shoulder guards began.

"I'm Scaler. What's wrong with Elder Cryo?" The child asked back.

"He's been like that for years. He lost his daughter while she was studying to become the next elder. Since then, he never got over it."

This disturbed Bobby. How could someone end like Elder Cryo? Perhaps it could have been due to how attached he could have been to his daughter. Bobby did not have time to think about it when another cryodile entered the room. This one had that skeptical look on her face that told she was not here to fool around. She walked to the ice council but did not take seat yet. She had her sight right on Bobby who just leaned back on his chair. She eventually took her sight off the child and looked at Elder Fulgur.

"Elder Fulgur, I hope this is one of your pathetic jokes. I am NOT in the mood for humor right now!" She scolded.

"And this here is Aurora, our descendant. She is on the edge lately due to the current circumstances." Captain Frost presented.

"Captain, if I may."

"Yes, Aurora, you are allowed to speak your mind."

"Elder Fulgur, of all of the chamelightnings you could have chosen in Chimerum, you picked a mere child! Why didn't you nominate your captain as your descendant!?"

"First, you will have to remember I do not have the lightning gem in my possession. From all I know, Turbine may still have it. Second, even if I had my gem, I would still not be able to nominate anyone as my descendant because Scaler over here was already the descendant." Elder Fulgur explained.

Aurora nodded but did not sit at her seat. She stared back at Bobby.

"What shape do you know?" She asked.

"Shapes? As in…" The child began.

"So you have no idea of your power. Unless you can prove me you are fit to be a descendant, I have no further business to discuss here. This meeting is over for me."

The ice descendant immediately walked away. Everyone watched as she left the room.

"Just as I expected, she won't speak to Scaler until he learned his power." Leon said.

"I apologise again for her behavior. Lately, she attempted to get help from other descendants with a problem we currently have but in vain. As for this problem…" Captain Frost continued.

"Captain Frost, not to be rude, but I believe your descendant has a point. There is no point to speak of Looger's activities until my descendant is ready." Fulgur pointed out.

"If you insist. In that case, this meeting is over."

While Bobby would want to object about being ready, he had no idea what other power he had besides his lightning affinity. With the meeting over, he followed his mentors back outside.

"Leon, I would like you to bring Scaler into learning his power as the lightning descendant." The elder brought up.

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?" Leon asked.

"First, I will awaken the power within our descendant."

Elder Fulgur raised his cane high in the air and began chanting in a language unknown to Bobby. Once done, he slammed the tip of his cane on the ground and the child felt something unusual happening in him. The feeling disoriented him to the point of losing balance. It was brief but it was powerful enough to cause him to fall on the ground.

"There. Leon will explain everything you need to know of your power. Good hunting." The elder concluded before returning inside the building.

"Alright, follow me, kid. Like he said, I'll tell you your power along the way." Leon said as he began walking."

"Okay so what's my power?" Bobby asked following his captain.

"You have the power to change shape."

"You're telling me I could be any creature from here?"

"You got parts of it. To shift into a certain creature, you must know of it first. Then, after the power within you was awakened, you must either defeat said creature or make a pact with it."

"Make a pact?"

"It's a complicated process that requires the trust and friendship of a creature. You'll find that most creatures are impossible to form a pact with. Also, the more creatures of a specific type you beat or become friend with, the easier and faster you can shift into said creature."

"Anything else I should know."

"Your descendant power is very costly energy-wise. Excessive time spent while shifted will exhaust you quickly. This may even lead you to your demise if you're not careful."

"Demise?"

"It means your power can kill you."

"Great… Is there some way I don't reach that point?"

"Don't worry, kid. You'll feel exhausted before reaching that point."

They kept walking for some more hours through the swamps of Bakuldo. On their way, they found pilandas similar to the once in Chimerum and decided to hunt a few of them for their lunch. Afterwards, they pressed on until they reached a cavern.

"We're here, kid. You're gonna meet creatures known as bakudans." Leon said.

"Bakudans? Bobby asked.

"They're impish creatures about your size. This cavern is their territories. They may look peaceful at first sight but always remain cautious. You never know what they'll do next."

The two chamelightnings entered the cavern. Inside, they saw small tubby reptilian humanoids with purple and orange scales. They had bladed horns on their head and large yellow eyes. Bobby had his hand on his axe ready to act in case those monsters would attack them. His presence caught the attention of the bakudans who surrounded him. One of them approached the child. On its way, the bakudan summoned a crystalline teal sphere in its hand. It held it forward presenting it as a gift to the boy. Bobby slowly approached the bakudans while looking around him to make sure none of the others would jump at him. Looking back at the sphere, he something but it happened too fast to identify it. Something was suspicious with the sphere. He did not even have to wait more than a few seconds and noticed it again. This time, he saw the sphere blinking white and returning to its original color in an instant. As the bakudan was about to lend the sphere to Bobby, the latter slapped the sphere out of the bakudan's hands sending it into a part of the crowd around them. The sphere landed on another bakudan causing it to explode into a fireball. This one as well as some of the ones around got caught in the explosion but did not suffer any severe wound. They had their scales covered with what seemed to be burnt gunpowder and the bakudans around laughed at them.

"Alright, kid. Now it's time to get your first shape." Leon reminded.

Bobby looked back at the bakudan who backed away afraid but he had an idea in mind. He let his hand of his axe and extended his hands forward. Understanding the gesture, the bakudan summoned another sphere and lent it to the child. The latter felt the sphere was light as a ball so he tried to make it spin on a finger like a basketball. Not being a basketball play himself, it fell on the ground and bounced away into the crowd that dispersed to avoid the explosion. Surprisingly, none of the bakudans were angry. They seemed to understand that Bobby did not want to harm them. The one near the child summoned another sphere which the boy took. This time, Bobby began dribbling with the sphere like a soccer ball. Some of the bakudans growled but not a savage or feral one but rather to express interest or fascination at what Bobby was able to do with the sphere. It even inspired some to try out themselves. The child spent a part of the afternoon showing as many tricks he could perform to impress the creatures. After all the tricks he knew were shown, the bakudan near him extended a hand. Bobby grabbed the hand and shook it. He then felt something strange in his body as he noticed energy strings transferring from the bakudan to him. Once no more energy string could be seen, the creature released the child's hand and return among its kind. Leon approached the kid and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"That should do it. Now, Aurora is sure to listen to you. Also, congrats on not beating any of those critters. While they can be a nuisance, they never bother anyone outside their cave and around. Let's go back to Palus." He said.

The two returned to Palus on foot. Once there, they immediately returned inside the council building where they up with Elder Fulgur and the ice council in a large living room. Aurora was also in the living room but was reading a book of an imposing size. When she saw Bobby and Leon entering the room, she closed her book and looked at the child.

"I suppose you now know a shape. What are you waiting for to prove it?" She promptly asked.

"Gee, I just got in. Give me some time to rest." Bobby replied, annoyed.

"You have already learned a shape, Scaler? Why don't you show us?" Elder Fulgur asked.

"How does my power work?"

"Like your lightning affinity, you must concentrate your energy. Unlike it, this energy must be spread across your entire body."

The child nodded and gave it a try. At first, the energy went to the bracers in his hands but that was not what he wanted to do. He removed the bracers and put them on a nearby table and tried it again. This, with no more bracers, he could feel the energy all across his body but it was not much. He had no idea if it would work but gave it a try anyway. His body began shining white which scared him and thus his concentration was lost. This did not impress at Aurora who rolled her eyes but Captain Frost scolded her for that. Bobby tried it again but, now knowing what his body would do, he would be no longer afraid. As his body began shining, so did his sight. He was being blinded by his own concentration. Eventually, he became completely blind for a fraction of a second and the light vanished. He now felt completely different. He looked at himself and noticed he became a bakudan. Aurora stood up and went to see him. Since she was taller than Bobby, she had to kneel down. She examined Bobby's new arms.

"Hmmm… Not a single trace of violence. Either you managed to beat a bakudan without being wounded or took the peaceful way. I doubt the first possibility so it's certainly the second one. You survive long being a pacifist." She said.

Bobby tried to tell her something but only a growl came out his mouth. He immediately closed his mouth and put his hands on it.

"When you are transformed, you can only speak the creature's language. If you want to speak again, you must revert to your original form." Elder Fulgur explained.

The child focused his energy again. It did not take long for his body to shine white and in a second he was already back to normal, his reptilian form though.

"I won't needlessly fight if I can avoid a fight." Bobby replied to Aurora.

"No fight is needless when your life is at stake. Now that you know your power, we may discuss business but only starting tomorrow." The ice descendant concluded before leaving the living room bringing her book.

The rest of the day went uneventful, even the diner and evening. Bobby was assigned a couch in the living room just like in Chimera. He felt asleep and thought of how he was getting his mother worried for not being home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Descendant's Duty**

Bobby woke up to the smell of cooked bacon. He left his couch and followed the scent leading him to the dining room. There, his mentors and the ice council were sat at the long table eating breakfast. The child did not see Aurora however.

"Where's Aurora?" He asked.

"Our descendant is outside town to hunt her own food." Captain Frost answered.

"Should I…"

"No, no, my child. You are a guest. Please, take a seat and enjoy Bakuldo's finest cuisine." Elder Fulgur insisted.

Bobby simply nodded and took a seat next to Leon. He did not have anything on his dish but he did not need to look too much around to notice the many plates filled to the brim with all sorts of food on the table. With the large wooden utensils at his disposal, he served himself with what looked like the typical bacon and egg breakfast often seen on television.

"Bakudan eggs and vulbear bacon, an excellent combination for a morning meal full of protein!" The ice captain chanted.

"Do you always have to say something so pointless and obvious every time someone serves oneself?" Leon asked, annoyed.

"Listen, I'm trying my best to cheer Elder Cryo up. He's been like that for years."

"Surely, there are better ways to do so without annoying everyone around."

"Please, there is no need for a dispute at the table. You two can discuss such matter once we are done eating." Fulgur interrupted.

The two captains remained quiet and ate their meal while staring at each other. It was clear their dispute was still going on but much subtler than by voice. Bobby barely paid attention to this as he stuffed himself with what he just put on his dish. He also saw a jug full of a dark purple liquid which he served himself a cup.

"Ah. Yes! Bomberry juice, not that easy to press but, when you succeed, you can taste the success while drinking." His elder said.

"Please, old man, don't encourage Frost. I already have one to endure so I don't want another." Leon begged, feeling embarrassed.

Bobby finished his breakfast and was about to head back to the living room. Before he could leave the dining room, Aurora came in carrying a piece of what seemed to come from a giant worm. She quickly left the dining room into the kitchen. The child returned to the living room where he sat on the couch he slept on last night. The others came in as well and sat on the remaining armchairs and couches.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Bobby asked.

"Patience, my child. I commend your eagerness to get to work but you have just begun. We will wait until Aurora finishes her breakfast. Then, we will talk about your schedule for today." Elder Fulgur chuckled.

It did not take long for Aurora to eat as she was in the living room just a few minutes later. She did not sit down. She instead stood in front of Bobby.

"I'm ready." She determinately said.

"Ready for what?" The child asked.

"Meet me in the training room."

Before the boy could ask Aurora about the training room, she already left the living room. The others in the room led Bobby to a vast empty room where only the ice descendant stood. She was drawing a symbol on the ground. The symbol itself was a large circle almost reaching the width of the room. She finished the circle and stood at the opposite side. Bobby entered the circle and Aurora bowed down to him. By instinct, the child bowed down too.

"Let's see what you're made of." The ice descendant declared.

With her hands, she summoned a long ice spike she held like a sword. Bobby drew his axe but trembled. It was his first real fight ever since he arrived in Reptilia. The fight began with Aurora thrusting her spike toward the child who moved out of the way afraid to be stabbed. Unfortunately, Bobby fell on the ground.

"Not smart of you to overdo a dodge like that. You're giving your foe many seconds to beat you easily." Aurora scolded as she thrusted her spike once again at Bobby.

The child could only roll sideway. His adversary did not give him the chance to stand up and fight back. He did not have enough room to swing his axe lying on the floor. So, he focused his energy in his hands but remembered he removed his bracers to use his descendant power for the first time. Nonetheless, while it took longer to concentrate his energy in his hands, he managed to emit lightning from them and unleashed it at Aurora. The ice descendant had to jump back to avoid being hit which finally allowed the boy to stand back up.

"Even when down, you're not out. I commend that you did not give up then." She complimented before preparing an overhead strike with her ice spike.

This next attack was easy for Bobby to block, maybe too easy. He held his axe from both sides and raised it in the air to block Aurora's attack. He was surprised that a weapon entirely made of ice did not break right away or not even get dented. Then, he felt something hard thrusting through his stomach. He did not notice Aurora attacked with her knee meaning the overhead slash was just a distraction. With the hit he took at the stomach, Bobby coughed up the air he kept in his lungs and abruptly lowered his guard allowing the ice descendant to strike with her spike. Aurora managed to scratch the child on the shoulder leaving an open wound but not deep enough to make the child yield.

"Always keep your eyes open. Focus on the faster attacks as they're the one that will break your defenses." She taught.

Bobby grabbed after his wounded shoulder. The pain was not the only he had to endure. The cold infiltrating the wound made it hard to move his arm. The axe became too heavy for body to wield so he had to ditch it away.

"Unwise to toss away your arm like that. Not only are you left defenseless now but your enemy can take it as well." Aurora said.

"Why do you focus so much on the bad?" Bobby asked.

"I will start speaking well of you once you do well. So far, you're the worse I've ever fought."

The child clenched his fists in frustration. He began focusing energy all over his body. The ice descendant observed her opponent's next move. The boy shifted into a bakudan. He extended his hands forward and focused his energy in his hands. By doing so, he managed to summon one of those exploding spheres wild bakudans could do. Aurora was ready to move out of the way in case Bobby would throw the sphere at her but the child had another idea in mind. Having seen how fire-resilient bakudans are, he instead charged at the ice descendant with the sphere. Not expecting this, Aurora was caught out of surprise and tripped while trying to back away for Bobby. Now was the chance to get back at his foe since it would take too long for the cryodile to stand back up. The child swung the sphere at her causing it to explode into a fire ball. Once the flames and the smoke vanished, Bobby noticed he swung the sphere into a thick layer of ice protecting his adversary. The ice vanished and Aurora lashed out on him with multiple thrusts with her spike. There was nothing the child could do to avoid it. He was not expecting that at all. Even if he knew, the first stab he took paralyzed him thus preventing him to move and allowing any subsequent stab afterwards to follow up. A bong rang in the training room.

"The spar is over! Aurora stands victorious against Scaler!" Captain Frost declared.

With the bong ringing, Aurora immediately stopped attacking Bobby. The latter reverted to normal and could barely move with how hurt he was. He fell on his knee grabbing after his stomach. The ice descendant kneeled down and hover her hands all over the child's body.

"Don't move. I'm using my descendant power on you." She said.

"What's your descendant power?" The boy asked in pain.

"You'll see."

Light emitted from the ice descendant's hands. Bobby felt being soothed. The pain was gradually vanishing in his body until he could finally stand back up.

"That sure is a very useful power. Is that why you hit me so hard?" He joked.

"Even if I did not have such power, your elder would've patched you up, the only difference being that I can fix you instantly while no one else could." Aurora replied.

The ice descendant stood back up but felt dizzy. She grabbed her head.

"Are you alright?" The child asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a drawback of using my power much like you have." Aurora claimed.

Afterwards, she extended her hand to Bobby. By instinct, he held the hand and shook hand with her but something strange happened. He got that weird feeling, the same one he usually had with Rafael. His shock was easily noticeable by anyone in the room.

"Your elder must've not told you about the Contact." Aurora pointed out.

"Ummm… What?" Bobby asked.

"In circumstances which two descendants meeting each other cannot physically or verbally manifest their status, they perform a physical contact with each other. The mutual feeling they get is called the contact. It gives a unique feeling to the two descendants."

"But you just said when they couldn't physically…"

"Physical manifestation is defined by showing the other descendant one's descendant power or the synergy one has with one's gem."

"Gem?"

"Let me show you. I'll be back."

Aurora left the training room and returned a few seconds later with a beautiful-looking gem. It looked nothing like any of those artifacts archeologists would dig up in ancient civilizations. This gem was in a transparent white color with some mist orbiting around it. The child looked inside the gem and saw ice trapped in the gem. The ice descendant focused her energy into her hands causing a small snow squall around the gem. The ice inside changed shape, turning into a tiny but exact replica of Bobby's reptilian form.

"Woah! That looks awesome! But can any cryodile to this to the gem?" The child cheered.

"Not at all. Only the descendant can change what's inside the gem." Aurora answered.

"Okay but what are those circumstances you spoke of earlier?"

"Those are generally vague but, obviously, never manifest your power around a servant of Looger you have no intention to or cannot fight. But we talked enough about descendants today. Let me show you what the ice council has to offer to their guests."

"Only after lunchtime, Aurora. For the rest of your morning, you will train Scaler to become a better descendant." Captain Frost interrupted.

The ice descendant bowed down to her captain. Bobby took the time to retrieve his metallic bracers from the living room. Though, at the same time, he remembered he could not use his descendant power while wearing the bracers since all his concentration would go to his hands rather than his whole body. Nonetheless, he still retrieved the bracers in case he would need to use his lightning affinity more which he did for his training session. The room filled with training dummies, some moving around and others armed with sticks swinging them around. He was instructed to beat all the training dummies as fast as he could so he got to work. Some of the dummies moved so fast, while the armed ones did not give a good opening for the child to break them. It took the boy a handful of minutes the first time and had to do the exercise over and over until lunchtime. He however felt at the end he was getting the hang of it even though training against dummies was not the same as training against Aurora. Lunchtime arrived and everyone took a seat at the table. Since no one noticed Elder Cryo slipping out of the training room with how quiet he was, the cryodile elder prepared lunch for everyone while the others were training Bobby.

"Captain, may I ask you permission to show Scaler the luxury we have to offer to our guests now?" The ice descendant asked as she served herself with ribs from a creature Bobby did not recognize.

"Since we are not in time of crisis as of now, you may do so. However, be ready to report for duty at five where we will be discussing of your next mission." The ice captain said while pouring a dark purple liquid in his cup.

After lunch, Aurora led the child to a big room with so much to see. Inside the room was a large pool filled of what Bobby presumed to be mud with long chairs surrounding it. At a corner of the room, there were a few tables with cryodiles standing by. These ones wore white clothes and a towel hanging around their neck. The boy assumed this room was a spa. The ice descendant entered the pool of mud and began relaxing. Bobby began doing the same but the texture of the mud made him flinch a little. Nonetheless, he managed to enter the pool and the mud wrap his body.

"So tell me, Scaler. Where are you from?" Aurora asked.

"Why do you want to know? I could possibly be from Chimerum." The boy asked back.

"You're very unlikely compared to other chamelightnings I met, even Leon. No offense, but you are the worst fighter I met in my life."

"Gee, thanks. But anyway, I'm not from Reptilia if that's what you're asking."

"You're from the Undervoid?"

"The underwhat?"

"My thought exactly. I you were really from there, you'd have no problem overwhelming me back then. There's a massive area in Reptilia where there's no ocean but instead a mass of fog or cloud whatever way you want to see it. I've been under that mass a few times but I can tell you I did not enjoy any of those trips. The land under is cruel, filled with the most monstruous creatures."

"Speaking of monstrosity and cruelty, you think Turbine may be from down there?"

"Before I answer your question, you need to answer mine."

"Right… Well, I'm not from Reptilia or the Undervoid as you call it. In fact, I'm from another world."

"So you're just as crazy as Leon."

"I'm not crazy! It's just that in this world I don't always fight for my life."

"Which explains why you struggle with even the most basic fighting tactics."

Speaking of his home world made Bobby grow more irritated as it also reminded him of the ones he saw as friends and betrayed him. He was so angry he did not notice he was sinking in the mud until his lips touched it. The taste of the mud startled him and grabbed after the edge of the pool to quickly pull him up. He wiped his mouth with a nearby towel to take away the taste.

"Can we speak about anything else that's not my world!?" He angrily asked.

"If it angers you, I guess we could. Back on the subject of Turbine, he could be from the Undervoid. According to shamans, Turbine is either from the Undervoid, new specie possibly living in Iridium for a creation of Looger."

"Looger can create?"

"At first, he could when he created this world."

"He created this world!?"

"Parts of it. There are evidences that imply this world was also created by another entity such as the descendants and the gems as well as ruins found on floating islands east of Koradus. As for Looger power's to created, it was stunted in the first century when he was sealed for the first time but, after being awakened many times and this current Era of Looger being the thirty sixth, one of those awakenings could have restored his power to create to some degree and thus led him to create the perfect servant: Turbine. Though, if that was the case, why would Looger also have two other servants?"

"Which one of those theories on Turbine you think is possible?"

"I'd say the Iridium one. No one dares to explore this region fully, not even the most experienced explorers. Descendants having to go to Looger don't waste too much time there. The lack of info in Iridium could imply a seventh kind of sentient reptilian humanoid could reside there. However, the Undervoid one is another plausible conclusion as it's even more unknown than Iridium. And forget the idea Looger created Turbine. If Looger could create anything, he would've always ruled over Reptilia without interruption."

"Okay, hum… Can we try another way to relax please? I nearly drowned."

"No problem. Follow me."

Aurora left the mud pool and took a towel to wipe the mud away and another one to wrap it around her body even though there was no more mud. Bobby did the same and followed her to the tables where the cryodiles in white were standing. The ice descendant lied down on a table on the chest so the child did the same on another table. The cryodiles began massaging them.

"I also have to ask you this, Scaler: How did you become a descendant?" Aurora asked.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Bobby said, confused.

"To nominate a descendant, there are two ways. The first one, the elder and the captain of a tribe must have their corresponding gem with them so they can nominate a reptilian of their tribe as their descendant. However, with the current circumstances, it would've been impossible for Elder Fulgur to nominate anyone since Turbine always had the lightning gem with him. The second one, the title can be transferred hereditarily. By doing so, the descendant parent is no longer recognized as the descendant and thus the newborn child becomes the descendant unless, like the first way, the power is transferred back to the parent. And by that, it begs the question"

"Umm… I think I was already a descendant."

"Is that so? In that case, your father must be Volt but something doesn't add up. Let me think about it. Hmm… So you claim to be from another world too, correct?"

"Yeah… But I wouldn't think my father was Volt. My father was named Leon and…"

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" A voice loudly emerged out of nowhere.

The sudden voice caused the cryodile massaging Bobby to accidentally thrust his claws into the child's back. The claws did not enter deep enough to pierce the scales and make the boy bleed but it did hurt the latter. The cryodile massaging him apologized for his action. Bobby clenched his teeth and looked around to see who yelled. From the way he was placed, he could not move much. In front of him, he saw Leon pointing at him with that arrogant look on his face.

"So that's why my name shocked you." The chamelightning declared.

"Not now, Leon! I'm busy relaxing here!" Bobby yelled back.

"Alright, I was just passing by. No need to go full ham on me as always." Leon laughed before leaving the room.

"Looks like you have some problems with your captain." Aurora pointed out.

"Only when he doesn't train me. Can we go back to talking about Volt?"

"Alright, so, fifteen years ago, Volt disappeared without leaving a trace. It was three years before this current Era of Looger. There were reports he was seen in Desollem but, being the biggest city in Reptilia, finding someone in particular is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"Why did he leave?"

"No one's really sure but some say he had a dispute with Elder Fulgur which could've pushed him to leave Chimerum. Now that I'm thinking about it, he could've found a way to travel into another dimension, changed his identity to not have anyone recognize him and give birth to you. This would explain why it seems like you come out of nowhere."

"You think?"

"Well, it's plausible unlike the first way to nominate a descendant so I'll stick to that."

The massage was done and the two descendants left the room but not before one of the massaging cryodiles checked Bobby's back to make sure there were no wounds. The two descendants returned in the living room where they sat on the couches and Aurora pulled out a box from under the table. She opened it and light came out of the box. Bobby looked inside the box but all he could see was a disk with many holes in it. The ice descendant gently spun the disk and returned to her seat.

"Look above." She said.

The child sat back on the couch and looked at the ceiling. It was then he noticed the many light shapes on the ceiling depicting silhouettes of various creatures. He recognized some of the creatures he saw like the pilanda and the bakudan but the other silhouettes were completely new.

"Why are you so friendly toward me all of a sudden? I thought you saw me as unfit to be a descendant." Bobby asked.

"Make no mistake, Scaler. I still have my doubts on you but there are two things you should know. One, there's another descendant, younger than you, that has yet to prove her worth to me. Then, since we're descendants, we're in the same boat. I can't let my professionalism compromise over friendship as descendants that hate each other will never be able to unite to fight Looger unlike descendants that like each other."

"But we just met."

"Indeed but I feel like I already saw you. Though, it must be because you look a lot like Volt but with different scale colors."

"So who was Volt?"

"He was the lightning descendant before you. He was always seen as easygoing, relaxed and suave. He never got into an argument with anyone before leaving Chimerum for good. I wonder what happened between him and Elder Fulgur."

"You never bothered to ask my elder about that?"

"Trust me. I did many times, once a year, in hope he would finally tell me but he always told me it did not concern me. Maybe you'll have a better chance asking than I ever had."

With the remaining time before diner, the two descendants lied down on the couches starring at the many light silhouettes in the ceiling. It was not exactly Bobby's way of spending an afternoon but he remembered he was no longer on Earth. He had to adapt to this new world but, at the same time, he thought he would not be here long enough to bother doing so. When it was time for diner, Aurora stopped the disk and closed the box to but it away and the descendants headed to the dining room where the food was already prepared. Diner went mostly quiet save for the captain arguing over Elder Cryo and a possible way to make him smile. As diner was about to peacefully end, a cryodile holding a spear barged into the dining room and fell on the table. This caused everyone already her to promptly stand up.

"We need you! Looger's here!" The cryodile said with a pale face.

As everyone was about to head out, Bobby was held back by his elder.

"It would be best if you do not leave the house now. I have a bad feeling about this." Elder Fulgur said before letting the child go and leave.

Bobby went to a window and looked through it. He saw the many cryodiles lined up on both sides of the street leaving the middle free. Many cryodiles were holding eggs in their hands. Thoses were much bigger than chicken eggs. Then, two lines of those shadow silhouettes walked down the streets. The child slightly opened the window to hear what was going on but heard a voice he did not want to.

"Alright, you puny ice lizards! Hand over all your children eggs! It's been six years so I hope you made lots of eggs!"

Just a few seconds later, the boy could see Turbine walking down the street and holding what looked like a megaphone. He was dragging behind him a chariot being filled with the eggs the cryodiles carefully dropped inside. Bobby saw Aurora standing in the middle of the street ready to face the servant.

"And who are you to dare stand in my way?" The fat monster loudly chuckled.

"I am Aurora of Bakuldo, ice descendant and your doom! You shall no longer harm my people!" The ice descendant declared.

"Bold of you to assume you can stop me but I'm always up to kill some time."

Aurora began with firing an ice beam at Turbine but the latter did not seem to be hit at all. In fact, the beam stopped right before hitting the servant. With her ranged attack not working, the ice descendant resorted to close quarter as she charged forward summoning the same ice spike she used to fight Bobby that morning. Alas, it did not take much for Turbine to beat Aurora. All he did was raising his arms as if he was shrugging it off and green flames erupted around him. The ice descendant was hit and backed away trying to put away the green flames eating through her scales. Her mentors took her back inside the building.

"Typical of a descendant to overestimate its strength. Anyone else dares to waste my time?" The fat monster mocked before carrying on.

He did not walk too long before stopping again. This time however, there was nothing else in his path. Bobby thought the monster saw him and left the window but…

"Aaah! Elder Fulfur, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

"I should've known you would never apologize for real."

"Why bother with a stubborn old man? Anyway, since you're here, let's make a deal."

The child looked back through the window and noticed Turbine holding a bag. The servant searched in the bag and pulled out a yellow gem shaped like the one Aurora had and teasingly waved in front of Elder Fulgur.

"You bring me your descendant and I'll give you back your ability to nominate anyone as your descendant, or you can always hide your weakling descendant and I keep your precious gem. Your choice, Elder." Turbine proposed.

"Naming a descendant isn't about picking the strongest and ditching the weakest. It's about naming one with heart and honor, you monster!" Fulgur furiously replied.

"Is that so? Then explain me the current water descendant."

The old chamelightning had nothing to say about that. All he could do was frowning more than he was right now and leave.

"I take it you do not want to name a proper descendant. Very well, Reptilia shall know you as the elder who sold Chimerum for a weakling." Turbine laughed before carrying on with gathering the eggs.

As the fat monster walked out of Bobby's sight, the latter also saw many shadow silhouettes carrying a throne on which the same purple monster as the one the child saw when he just arrived in Reptilia was sitting. After that, there was nothing else to see and things quietly returned to normal. The two councils met in the dining room for a reunion about the next mission for their descendant.

"We need to get back at them! We have to kill that fat monster!" Elder Fulgur angrily declared, slamming his hands on the table.

"You just saw Turbine beating our descendant with no trouble. Another head-on charge against him or Looger would be suicide for our descendants in their current state." Captain Frost pointed out.

"I second that. Though, we…" Leon agreed.

"You dare oppose me, Captain!" Fulgur interrupted.

"Old man, I know you're having enough of Turbine and the other servants of Looger. We can all see that but our descendants aren't fit yet to fully take on their duty as descendants."

"Excatly, we'll need more time and descendants to be properly able to face Turbine or any other descendant." Frost added.

"They just stole your future generation! You cannot afford to wait and must chase after them!" Fulgur reminded.

"I took that in consideration, Elder Fulgur. You can now calm down."

"And what is you propose?"

"During the six years of absence of Looger and his servants, our scouts managed to find where they would usually keep our eggs."

Captain Frost took a large rolled sheet of paper and unrolled it on the table. It was a map of Reptilia and Bobby manage to found where he was with the word Bakuldo written big at a corner of the map.

"There is place known as the halbkuppel north-east of Bakuldo. It's quite a long way and there is no way to go there on foot. The sea of mud known in the region is also too dense to be swum in."

"If we can't swim in this mud, how can anyone reach the haldkuppel?" Leon asked.

"We have everything planned, Leon. It will all be ready tomorrow morning. The rest will be explained then. Descendants, take time to rest and heal. The journey tomorrow will be perilous. Dismissed!"

With the meeting over, Bobby went to the living room where he lied down on the couch to sleep. With all his doubts on Turbine clarified, he will now focus on his main goal: going back home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The First Mission**

"Wake up, Scaler. Your fellow descendant is already ready." Elder Fulgur's voice said.

Bobby was being shaken to wake him up. He opened his eyes and saw his elder holding a dish with a slice of toasted bread on it. A deep purple jam was spread on the slice. The child took the toast and ate it. Once done, he was immediately dragged outside the living room as Fulgur held him by the hand. On his way to wherever he was going, he met Leon walking along with them lending him his axe back, a backpack and a mask fit for his mouth.

"You better wear this before we get there." He brought up.

The boy did not even have the time to ask him why and a sudden stench filled his nose. He immediately covered it with one hand and took the mask he was lent with the other. He hastily put the mask on and the stench was gone. He felt like he was about to throw up the breakfast he just got seconds ago when he smelled that stench. The trio left the house to meet with the ice council. They also noticed an obese worm carrying behind a wagon which Bobby presumed the stench came from this ugly creature. The worm was of a light brown taint, different from Leon's which had a faint orange touch to his scales. Aurora was already sat in the wagon ready to command the worm so the child hopped aboard. Before leaving, they received a briefing from Captain Frost.

"Here's your mission for today: You two will be going to the halbkuppel to find out what Looger and his servant are doing to our eggs to make them vanish. If you ever find the eggs, you are ordered to take them back to Palus. Take extreme precaution when you will reach your destination. I'm sure Looger won't let the eggs unattended. Move out!" The ice captain briefed.

With that, the ice descendant, holding the leash on the worm, waved it and the wagon began moving. The ride was very slow. The only other thing Bobby could imagine go slower than the obese worm was either a turtle or a snail. The first part of the trip to the halbkuppel was on ground with a few mud ponds Aurora had no problem riding the wagon around them. The next part was not something Bobby would imagine the wagon to be able to make. The worm stopped at a sea of mud. Nothing else was on the horizon for now. Aurora got off the wagon.

"Help me caulk the wagon, Scaler. We're gonna need to do that if we wanna cross the mud sea." She ordered.

The child got off the wagon as well and saw Aurora setting some wooden blocks under the wagon to lift it up and she began dismantling the wheels. He tried to dismantle the ones on his side but was not strong enough to pull out the wheels.

"Use your bakudan form. They're incredibly strong for something that looks tubby." Aurora advised.

Taking her advice, Bobby removed his bracers and began focusing his energy to shift into a bakudan. Once done, he actually managed to pull out the wooden wheels from his side of the wagon. Seeing the ice descendant putting the wheels inside the wagon, he did the same.

"Alright, now you're gonna help me carry the wagon to the sea. Just if up a little while I order the wormidly to advance." The cryodile ordered.

Once she waved the leash to signal the worm to advance, she returned to her side of the wagon and lifted it up. The two descendants carried the caulked wagon until they were dipping in the mud where they put it down. They embarked inside once again but not Bobby retrieved his bracers and reverted to normal. The trip on the mud sea was even slower than on ground. The dense mud slowed down the worm significantly and having to carry a wagon did not help.

"So, if I get it right I take you're only here to return home, right?" Aurora brought up.

"Yeah…" Bobby said.

"I hope you'll step down as the light descendant and not run off with the power to your world and doom ours."

"Don't worry. I'll keep the power until I find a way home because it looks practical then, once I find both this and that yellow gem, I'll gladly stop being a descendant and…"

Aurora chuckling, not that kind of chuckle in which Bobby told something funny but the kind that made the child look like an ignorant which angered him.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"If life really was that simply, would you think we'd be on our way to the halbkuppel?" The ice descendant asked back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Life isn't as simple as you think. Nearly always, things will never go your way of solving problems the simple way. Something's always bound to happen and you always have to improvise."

"Well, at least I know a cryodile serving Looger has a way to travel to other worlds."

"That's a start but I'm sure that servant would let Looger keep it… Wait, you said something about travelling between worlds, right?"

"Yeah, I just said it. What of it?"

"Get this: in the six previous years until a few days ago, Looger and his servants went absent. Reptilia thought Looger were finally no more despite Chimerum still having the shadow silhouettes."

Bobby these six years Aurora was talking about, where his father vanished and Looger and his servants as agents looking to find him. Though, something told him they would not find him to make him return home but to expand their influence across many other worlds. His concern worried the ice descendant.

"Are you alright, Scaler?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Speaking of those shadows, why didn't any other descendant go to get rid of them in Chimerum?" Bobby asked back.

"Normally, if something happens in a town, it's up to the corresponding descendant to save it. There are times where the council will ask help from another descendant to save the town which Elder Fulgur should've done but I proposed myself to get rid of the shadows and he stubbornly refused every time claiming Volt or another lightning descendant will save his people which did happen. Though, his town could've been saved as soon as Looger turned out absent and avoid making Chimerum suffer."

"Why would my elder do that?"

"He's very traditionalist, not as much as the earth descent, but quite a lot. He claims that a descendant should always be able to solve any problem in its "assigned" region without the help of other descendants unless a servant of Looger appears in said region."

It took a few hours to get to some new ground. Once back on land, Bobby could see a half of a dome in the distance. The two descendants placed the wheels back on the wagon.

"This is it, the halbkuppel. If the info the scouts gave us is right, the eggs must be inside." Aurora said.

The two descendants brought the wormidly closer to the halbkuppel but did not enter it. From up close, the halbkuppel was smaller than Bobby expect. It was as big as something like a five-story building.

"Alright, Scaler, I hope you know how to climb surfaces." The ice descendant asked.

"Yeah." Bobby simply said.

"Good, you're gonna climb up the halbkuppel to the top and look around to see if Looger or one of his servants are around. Once you're done surveying the surroundings, don't shout your discovery. Climb back down and tell me up front. We don't want to alert anything around."

"Are there dangerous monsters around?"

"Not necessarily but, if Looger or one of his servants is hiding, your scream will surely alert it."

The cryodile lent Bobby a telescope. The child approached the outer wall of the halbkuppel and put his hands on the façade. Feeling his hands sticking on it, he began climbing it. It was much easier than that time he climbed a skyscraper as not only was the trip shorter and becoming less and less vertical meaning no more gravity going against him at the end, but it was his third time in his life he would climb like that. Once at the top, he looked through the telescope around him to see anything abnormal. He sometimes looked around without the telescope since his sight was very restricted while looking through the object. After a few minutes of looking around and seeing nothing, he slid down the façade of the halbkuppel but fell on the ground at the end.

"Careful with the telescope, Scaler! It's the only one I brought." Aurora scolded while taking the object back.

"Sorry, I just fell off." The boy apologized, holding his face because he fell head-first on the ground.

"Anyway, have you seen Looger or one of his servants around?"

"Nothing at all."

"I hope you're right. Though, this makes our job easy, even too easy. Stay alert. They might come back later."

The two descendants entered the halbkuppel while dragging the wormidly inside. They spotted a pile of egg-shaped objects at the end but these were bigger than the eggs the cryodiles gave to Turbine. Most of those eggs were at least Bobby's height which worried the child. Aurora immediately went to the eggs and examined them.

"What in the world? These don't look like cryodile eggs at all! Did they know we were coming and set us a trap?" She declared while taking a look at a few dozen eggs in the pile.

The boy approached the eggs and examined one. He rotated it around a few times and noticed strange markings. He checked a few other eggs and saw similar markings. Some of the eggs had the same markings but placed in a different order or completely different ones. Plus, those markings were not always at the same place on the eggs. Some were carefully written on the side and horizontally while others were clumsily written all over the eggs. The ones with the obvious signs of markings were well-hidden beneath the ones that looked clean. He lifted an egg but these ones were heavier than he thought.

"Aurora, do you know anything about those strange markings?" Bobby panted as he approached the ice descendant while holding an egg in a way to make sure she would notice those.

"Markings!? Let me see!" Aurora promptly ordered as she took the egg from the child.

She stared at the egg then at the pile. She moved her sight between those two a few times and, realizing what it meant, she became disturbed. She hugged the egg trying to reassure herself but she only became more and more worried.

"My goodness… What have they been doing to our eggs!?" She stuttered.

"Wait! Those are the same eggs that Turbine took away last night!?" The boy asked.

"I recognize those markings. The one I'm holding belongs to the courier, this one there belongs to the tailor and… NO! We can't… I can't waste any more time telling which egg is which. We need to get them back to Palus ASAP and find out what they did to them. Scaler, use your bakudan shape and help me load them on the wagon. Who knows what's gonna come out if they ever hatch."

Bobby focused his energy to turn into a bakudan and lifted another egg. Just like when he lifted the wagon like that, he had no more problems carrying the eggs into the wagon. Nearly all the eggs were loaded in the wagon. Only one was left. Aurora felt exhausted and sat down on the ground.

"Let's take a small break. I need to catch up my breath." She exhaled.

Bobby reverted to normal and sat down next to the ice descendant. Though, it did not take long for Aurora to stand back up but did not go to get the last egg. She instead sat farther away from the wormidly. She was carrying a backpack with her and pulled out some leaves from it.

"You want some?" She asked to Bobby while removing her mask.

The child nodded and was given a leaf. They both began eating the leaves. It was not the same as the typical salad Bobby ate back on Earth. Those leaves were crunchier and also juicier.

"Since this Era of Looger began, I always tried to find out what Looger was doing with our eggs. I first thought he would just crush them but, if he wanted to, I later assumed he would do so in front of the very people he stole the eggs. Now that I've seen what they did to our eggs, it makes me wonder where they're taking those." Aurora explained.

"Do you think Looger's breeding some kind of perfect servant like those reptilians think that's where Turbine came from?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe but something doesn't feel right about all this. Why would he need so many eggs to just make one perfect servant?"

"Maybe he's using those eggs for future projects like more manpower?"

"If that's the case, I don't wanna see what's gonna come out of those eggs. Come on. We already wasted too much time lunching. Let's get back to work."

The ice descendant immediately stood up and went to the egg as she put back her mask. Bobby was about to follow her but he felt a cold and unwelcoming presence looming nearby. The cold made him shiver uncontrollably. He immediately discarded the idea Aurora could have generated the cold. He looked around but did not seem to find the source of the cold until he looked behind him and saw the very first cryodile he saw upon entering Reptilia. Her face was right up at the boy's face.

"Hello!" The cryodile quickly greeted while hastily waving her hand.

Bobby screamed in shock and fell on his tail. The cryodile was also startled when Bobby screamed and jumped a few feet away ready to strike. This forced Aurora to go back to the child.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that, you stupid brat!" The unwelcome cryodile insulted.

"Wait! Those marks, those horns, you're one of the servants of Looger!"

"Details. I saw you from afar and wanted to know who you were to hang around such an isolate place."

"I am Aurora of Bakuldo, ice descendant. I will strike you down where you stand!"

"Yes, yes, I already know about you, Miss Aurora. You were the one that tried to pick a fight with my friend Turbine expecting to win. I should've been here to see that defeated look on your face! But who is the boy you brought with you?"

The boy was slowly standing up. He hurt his tail when he fell down. He just got up and the cryodile was already in his face again.

"Tell me, my boy. What is your name?" She invitingly asked.

"Hum…" Bobby began.

"Wait! Don't! Let me guess… Scaler!"

The child was immediately surprised the cryodile already knew his reptilian name.

"Now it's my turn! Though, I'll tell you via a question: you like Jazz?" The cryodile arrogantly asked.

"Hum… Yeah, I guess?" Aurora confusedly answered.

"Then you'll LOVE me! Funny how I'm named after a music genre."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think my name is that silly? You should meet the others. One's named after a shape, the other's named after a piece of engineering."

"Again, what are you…?"

"I know! I speak nonsense but it's always been a part of our finite lives. Whenever we can't explain something, we'll always call it nonsense."

Neither Aurora nor Bobby could take Jazz seriously. She talked like she was speaking gibberish. After speaking a few more nonsense, the servant began walking away.

"Hold it right there! Don't think we're letting you go like that!" Aurora declared.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. I wasn't planning to go far away since I noticed this beautifully crafted wagon carried by this repulsive yet strong worm, and look at all the space in here! Look at all it can…"

The servant suddenly paused and quickly leaned her head inside the wagon. She looked at the inside of the halbkuppel and saw the only egg left to load on the wagon. She looked back again inside the wagon and clenched her claws into the wood. She immediately returned to the ice descendant expressing an ironically burning anger for the ice descendant.

"You two have been stealing my eggs!?" Jazz angrily asked while walking into Aurora forcing the latter to walk back.

"These aren't yours! You stole them from the Bakuldo people." The ice descendant objected while trying to stand her ground but Jazz's determination prevented her to.

"Now you're gonna play the blame game? Ha! I was just borrowing those eggs and I decided to invest a little bit of something special into them. I was planning to give those back to those poor cryodiles at the end of the day. Don't worry."

"Was Looger the one who wanted them in the first place?"

"Looger? Pfah! He just tells us to do whatever we want as long as we wreak havoc in Reptilia. That'show servitude to Looger works. Though, since you two are trying to stop my havoc, I'm gonna kill you!"

Jazz summoned two small ice spikes from her hands, one she held upward while the other one downward. Aurora summoned her usual long ice spike and Bobby drew out his axe.

"Oh? You two are gonna fight back? Go ahead! Make me!" The servant taunted.

Aurora was the first to attack as she thrusted her sword toward the servant. It was no big deal for Jazz to avoid the attack as she just moved aside but her legs did not move.

"Whoops! Missed me!" The servant laughed.

Bobby readied his axe and swung at Jazz but the latter saw the attack just in time and avoided it.

"Woah! Don't think you can catch me by surprise!" Jazz said.

The servant did not even fight back. She was just moving around despite standing still. The two descendants regrouped as Jazz pranced a little around.

"We have to get her by surprise." Aurora whispered.

"I tried. She saw me and I couldn't hit her." The child whispered back.

"Hold on. Look at her feet."

The two descendants stared at Jazz and noticed the pond of ice that was created at her feet.

"That's how she moves around so easily?" Bobby quietly asked.

"She's channeling her affinity through her feet as a defense tactics. That gives me an idea: I'll distract her while you're gonna break or melt the ice. That way, that should give us a window to strike her." Aurora planned.

"What's the matter!? Do I move too much for your liking!? Too bad, I can't move less than immobile!" Jazz laughed.

The ice descendant went back to the fight and positioned herself in a way Jazz would have no choice but to focus on her. Bobby thought about a way he could get rid of the ice the servant kept making from her feet. He first looked at his axe but immediately discarded this idea. It would take too long for him to break the ice and, even then, it looked like Jazz created more ice than Bobby could break. Plus, he would have to get close to Jazz to break the ice with the axe which would ensure to get hit. He then got the idea to shift into a bakudan and summon a sphere he let roll at where he predicted Jazz would be. Thanks to Aurora going very aggressively at the servant, the latter could not notice the explosive sphere rolling at her. When close enough, he detonated it, engulfing Jazz into a pillar of flames. Since the servant was also skating at a descent speed and with all the ice she made melted, she fell down on the floor. Confused and burning, she had no idea what just happened as the first thought going through her mind was to put out the flames eating through her scales.

"Now, Scaler!" Aurora yelled.

At two, the descendants struck their weapon at the servant but this was far from ending this fight. Jazz, hurt from everything, had enough and pushed back her assailants with gigantic ice blocks sending the two descendants away. The servant adopted a more aggressive pose and was now angry.

"Gah! Just when I was having fun, you two had to ruin it with your fire!" She yelled.

"You better give up if you don't want us to go rough on you." Aurora warned.

"Give up?"

The servant began hysterically laughing and the ice descendant tried to use that opportunity to strike but she was immediately denied as Jazz disarmed Aurora with her small ice spikes.

"Don't think it's over yet, my dear Aurora! I have a friend you know." She chuckled.

"Don't tell me… Scaler! I thought you told me there was anyone around when you went scouting!" The ice descendant shouted.

"I told you I saw nothing!" Bobby objected.

"Don't worry, my little Scaler. The one I was meant to meet here is far gone… While he should've been here! Though, that doesn't matter. I have another friend, a much bigger, more monstrous, more vicious friend."

Jazz approached the last egg to load on the wagon. She then pulled out a pouch and poured a strange dust on the egg.

"You monster, what've you been doing to our tribe!?" Aurora angrily asked.

"You see, these eggs aren't bigger just for show. They now house a new generation of worthy killers to conquer Reptilia and beyond. No more weak shadows, no more stupid servants, no more unreliable wildlife, the new generation of bodyguard for his Excellency has begun!" Jazz proudly declared.

The egg began shaking uncontrollably. The two descendants were afraid to see what was about to come out as it grew in size. It was now thrice the height of Aurora who was a bit less than twice of Bobby's height.

"AWAKEN, MY NEW PROTECTOR! CRUSH THE HERETICS, LEAVE NO PRISONERS AND MAKE YOUR EMPEROR PROUD!" The servant praised.

Though, things did not go as planned for Jazz. An arm violently emerged from the cracking egg and grabbed the servant slamming her everywhere the arm could reach. At some point, the arm flailed the servant in the air until it let her go sending Jazz far away from here. The egg finally broke up and a monstrosity hatched. Despite coming from a cryodile egg, it had no resemblance with one at all. It was a tall yellow-green reptilian abomination with long tusks protruding from the mouth of its head ornate with wide frills.

"My goodness… We can't let that thing loose, Scaler! We have to kill it!" Aurora ordered.

Unfortunate for her, the monster swung an imposing arm at her. The ice descendant was hit and sent inside the halbkuppel where she hit the wall inside and fell unconscious. Only Bobby was standing to fight the newborn monstrosity. He summoned a first sphere and threw it at the monster. It exploded but did not hurt the monster much aside of a few flames sticking to the scales which the monster paid no attention. The boy was about to summon another sphere to begin the fight but he began feeling an unbearable headache. Even his body started aching. It was then he realized he already used too much of his energy and was being exhausted. He tried to focus his remaining energy to revert to normal but it only made things worse. His sight began blurry. He fell on his knees and could only raise his head to look at the monstrosity charging at him. He did not even have time to see it strike him as he blacked out before, unknown of his fate.

"Scaler! Wake up!" A familiar voice said.

Bobby was expecting to wake up in his house back on Earth. When he opened his eyes but found out he was still on Reptilia. This trip was nothing like a dream at all. Aurora was above him staring at him.

"You're awake. That's good. I thought we were goners. Do you know what happened to the monstrosity?" She asked.

"Um, no, I don't. The last thing I saw was this thing about to crush me." The child replied.

"So you too don't know what happened. It seems like we have some sort of guardian angel to watch on us, maybe another descendant."

The two descendants stood back up and looked around to see what was left to do. They noticed their wormidly with the wagon full of eggs was still there and that there were no more eggs to load on the wagon. As Bobby was about to walk to the wagon, he tripped on something he did not notice before and fell on the ground.

"Are you okay? Wait, is that…" The ice descendant began.

Judging by her reaction, Bobby concluded what he tripped on could be something very important. He looked at his feet and found a yellow gem. It was the exact same one he saw Turbine holding the other day. It was resting on a piece of paper. The boy picked up the gem as well as the paper and examined both. The gem had lightning bolts firing from sides to sides which amazed him. The piece of paper had a crude caricature that looked more like lines randomly drawn and with an X marked on it.

"What could this mean? Do you think the one that destroyed the monstrosity also managed to take your gem away from Turbine?" Aurora asked.

"Maybe… But who's able to do both?" Bobby asked back.

"I don't know but that paper has something to do with all of it. As for now, let's just head back to Palus. We still have the eggs to bring back."

"Right…"

Bobby put the gem in his backpack and hopped on the wagon with Aurora. The trip back to town seemed longer than the one to the halbkuppel but that was because neither Bobby nor Aurora noticed they had lost the notion of time after having passed out against the monstrosity. Back in town, they were acclaimed as heroes by the townsfolks who wanted to retrieve their eggs right away. However, the ice descendant had to explain they had to bring the eggs to the council for examination due to an experiment conducted by Looger and his servants. The two descendants returned inside the council building but Aurora stopped Bobby before entering the meeting room.

"One last thing: You let me talk about the servant of Looger. And don't mention a single thing about your gem or the paper." She brought up with a tone that expressed bitterness.

Not wanting to be scolded, Bobby just nodded and they entered the room where the two councils were waiting for their report. The ice descendant did all the talking.

"The mission went as planned. It was near-total success with only one casualty." Aurora began.

"One casualty? What was that casualty?" Captain Frost asked.

"We have found out what Looger had been doing with our eggs for years. He is turning them into giant monstrosity but the purpose is unknown. I theorize it could be for protection at his domain."

"Excuse me but how can Looger do such thing?" Leon asked.

"From what we saw, a servant of Looger poured dust on…"

"A servant!? You managed to complete your mission with a servant present on place!? Nonsense! You lost against Turbine! Don't expect me to believe there was someone there!" Elder Fulgur ranted.

"There was indeed a servant there but it was not Turbine. It was a cryodile of unknown identity who had in its possession that dust to transform the eggs into monstrosities. We managed to stop it before it could mutate more than one egg. Unfortunately, it escaped us as the transformation began fearing to fall victim to the monster."

"In that case, you are dismissed. Elder Fulgur?" Captain Frost concluded.

"Hmmm… I agree. You are dismissed. We're heading back to Chimerum. I will bring Repi here. Leon, keep an eye on our descendant." Fulgur said on a calmer tone.

With the meeting over, Bobby walked around in the council house, waiting to return to Chimerum. He was walking in a corridor and stopped when he began hearing voices that came from a barely open door.

"Elder, I have been dishonest with you regarding the identity of the servant of Looger we met back at the halbkuppel. She did disclose our name to us. The reason why I speak of this to you only is because she is named Jazz."

There was a moment of silence. The child did not know what to expect until a new voice began speaking.

"My darling?"

It was a troubled voice that kept stuttering uncontrollably. It also sounded weak compared to even Elder Fulgur's voice. The boy wanted to listen more to what was being said until he was dragged away to the living room by Leon.

"Hey! Did you have to pull me like that!?" The child objected.

"Look, kid. If a council speaks in private, don't eavesdrop on them, okay?" Leon scolded.

"Alright, gee, you could've, I don't know, just tap me on the shoulder and sign me to leave."

"You need to not involve yourself in things that don't concern you, alright?"

"Fine, if you don't want me to listen to them, why don't you tell me what you were doing on Earth and how you invented a device that brought you here?"

"I suppose I could. From what I remember, I was once a scientist researching about the multiverse."

"Multiverse?"

"There's a theory stating the existence of thousands or even millions of parallel dimensions. Some of those are just different timelines while others are completely different worlds."

"So how did you manage to get here?"

"In certain areas of certain worlds, there are unstable molecules of unknown atoms. I say unstable because they're incomplete and require the same amount in protons and electrons to stabilize. Mixing them with the right components creates a rift through time and space that allows travelling between two worlds. The device I invented could do that."

"Speaking of that device, the cryodile servant we fought did not seem to have it on her."

"That doesn't surprise me. She'd surely give it to Looger to ensure no one gets to leave Reptilia."

"Anything else you remember?"

"Nothing else unfortunately."

A cryodile entered the living room. It was neither a member of the council nor Aurora. It was a normal cryodile that went to see the chamelightnings.

"A certain Elder Fulgur wishes to see you two." He said.

"Looks like it's time for us to leave." Leon concluded.

As the two chamelightnings left the room, Leon stopped and held Bobby by the shoulder.

"By the way, I know you retrieved your gem." He brought up.

"How do you know I have it?" Bobby asked.

"Those things shine like broad daylight when its corresponding descendant has it. How did you find it considering Turbine had it with him all along?"

"We found it among the eggs. I suppose he put it in there assuming the eggs would hatch before we could retrieve them."

"I doubt it. You and Aurora are hiding something. You better tell me how you really found it and what really happened."

"Alright… We didn't really beat the monstrosity. We passed out while fighting it. When we woke up, we found the gem lying on the floor. We think some guardian angel took down the monster as it was nowhere to be seen as well as retrieved the yellow gem. We don't know who it was because he never showed up."

"I think I already know the answer but you won't like it."

With such remark, Bobby looked away and did not even bother to ask Leon about that guardian angel. He too might already know who it is but the mere thought made him grind his teeth.

"Not asking? Good, don't bother with that kind of thing for now. The old man and I will train you to make sure you're ready to face Reptilia." Leon added.

"How long are we gonna train me?" Bobby asked without looking back at Leon.

"We're gonna take at least a year at first. If we see significant improvements, we'll travel again. Is that fine with you?"

The child did not answer right away. The thought of being away from home that long with no sure way to return would discourage him into pursuing such goal.

"Scaler?" the captain concernedly asked.

"If it will help me return home, I agree." Bobby whispered.

"I'm sorry if things don't go like you wanted them to but life is never simple. Sometimes, you have to do things you never imagine would be doing."

"Let's just go back to Chimerum. I had a long day today and only want to rest."

"Lead the way."

Outside, Repi was standing up ready to fly away with Elder Fulgur sat on her back holding her long horns. The two other descendants climbed aboard and they all returned to Chimerum where they immediately went to the council house. Being late in the night, they all went to sleep. This time, since it would be official that Bobby would stay here, he was given an actual bedroom upstairs with an actual bed where he could finally rest as if he was home. Though, the similar comfort reminded him of his current situation where he was unsure he would ever find his way back home. For now, he removed that idea of his mind and thought about what he would get into the next days until at least a year would pass. He felt he would need more than one year to be able to overcome whatever Reptilia would throw at him. He had doubts he would be able to make the journey across this unfamiliar region. He might have to forget about Earth and focus on Reptilia and feared he would forget who he used be.


	7. Chapter 6

**ACT 2: MORE THAN MEETS THE EYES**

**Chapter 6: An Old Acquaintance**

Over a year, Bobby had to follow an intensive session of training from his mentors following his inexperience in many things. His training would consist of various tasks to perform daily.

In the morning, he would be sent out in the wild accompanied of Leon to hone his survival skills. This included, but did not limit, to spear-hunting this time bigger preys than pilandas such as vulbears or even specie of non-sentient green fluorescent reptilian humanoids known as acrids living deeper in Chimerum that could breathe acid. Naturally, the child sometimes got hit by the acid but his captain had everything on him to treat any burn the child had. It was also at this moment the boy realized how more resilient his reptilian body was compared to his human body. He found out he could withstand much more but it could be because he was never put in any dangerous situation back on Earth. He would also learn to fish with improvised baits that would range from a small pilanda to pieces of bomberry or even a part from one of those worms circling on the long roots of a gargantuan tree on the western part of the region.

In the afternoon, he would be brought in the dojo to improve his hard-worker and hard-thinker combat skills. This time, he would actually practice on his mentors to get a taste of actual combat, something Bobby expected his mentor to have done the first time he set foot in the dojo. There was no more breaking planks with his axe or shooting targets with lightning bolts. He had to fight his mentors with everything he learnt and was learning. His progress in combat was either measured with how long he could fight before feeling exhausted or how little harm he was afflicted as his mentors fought back. Fortunately, Bobby only had to fight one mentor at a time and was allowed to take a break between his fights.

When evening arrived, he would receive lectures and lessons from Elder Fulgur regarding the geography and history of Reptilia and Looger. In a year, he learnt about the six sentient tribes living on Reptilia, their culture and their affinity. He also received a brief history of the most notable Eras of Looger as other major events happened at the same time. The most important thing however he learnt from his elder was a natural disaster known as the Koradus Flood where, as its name suggested, the region of Koradus where a sentient tribe known as the salamembers inhabited was flooded by a grand deluge and thus wiped out an entire tribe fifteen years ago. He was told by his elder to report to him if he ever saw a salamember somewhere in reptilian to nominate a fire descendant.

During days he was given off, Bobby often travelled to Bakuldo to meet with Aurora and the ice council either to relax and rest or to get some advice about his duty as a descendant. Also accompanied with Aurora when she was available, the child would venture to the cave where bakudans inhabited and would play with the creatures to strengthen his bond and thus master his only shapeshifting power for now. He also tried on every creature he met but, so far, he could only acquire the bakudan form.

To ensure he would never forget who he used to be, Bobby would keep a blank book he used as a diary to write about what his life used to be back on Earth. Sometimes, he would quietly cry as it reminded him of those people he thought were his friends but tricked him into accidentally travelling to Reptilia, in a time where he really needed some friends he could talk to. For now, being no longer on Earth, he put away his name Bobby as it was irrelevant in this new world and fully adopted the name Scaler and his role as the lightning descendant. Additionally, to make sure not to be recognized by his pursuers, he adjusted his behavior, trading his emotional attitude he carried with him from Earth with a more easygoing and suave mindset. At first, it did not work well as other chamelightnigns did not believe him on first sight or did not take him seriously but, as weeks went on and with all the training, it finally paid off and the chamelightings officially recognized him as their descendant.

Today, Scaler woke up as usual, ready for another training day. He walked down the stairs and grabbed a few spears near the entrance and put them on his back with some cords. He then headed to the door and held the knob but Leon's hand grabbed his arm.

"Not today, kid, we have more pressing matters according to the old man." Leon brought up.

The lightning descendant put away his spears and followed Leon into the dining room where they took seat around the table. Breakfast was already prepared so Scaler did not waste time to serve himself and eat. Elder Fulgur showed up in the room shortly after and sat at his seat.

"Thank you for taking this time to listen to me, my child. Today, in fact from now on, I will assign you your first mission." Elder Fulgur announced while pouring water in his jug.

"Wasn't the egg thing my first mission technically?" Scaler pointed out before taking a bite of a toasted slice of bread filled with bomberry jam.

"In some way, yes, but this mission was originally assigned to Aurora. You just happened to be there at the time so it was given to you two." Leon said.

"Alright, so what's my "first" mission, Elder?"

"Have you notice the presence, or should I say the lack thereof, of someone in particular?" Fulgur asked.

"Now that you mention it, it's been a long while we haven't seen let alone heard of Turbine. What happened to him?"

"That, my child, is what we would like to know."

"Maybe Looger had enough of his failures and got rid of him. You know; typical villain stuff."

"Even if Looger is the very concept of evil, he is not one that would dispose of his servants upon failure."

"Why not?"

"When Looger awakens, he bestows his marks to those who awakened it. Not only do the marks give power beyond that is actually achievable but it also create links between Looger and his servants allowing the servants to awakened Looger once again if he is taken care of directly without dealing with his servants."

"Alright, so where should I go look now?"

"Our scouts already surveyed all of Chimerum and the ice council reported no sign of Turbine in Bakuldo. Leon and I need to meet the water council in Klonium so you should follow us there."

"Finally, I get to go places!"

"Ho ho! An enthusiastic child like you would love to see Klonium. In that case, we are departing now."

With everything settled, Scaler followed his mentors to Repi but they had to make some preparations like inspecting the reposaurus to make sure she was in perfect condition to fly. After the inspection, they climbed aboard the black elegant creature and flew upward then north. They flew over the sea and the lightning descendant looked down at the water staring at the reflection from the crystal clear water. At some point, a massively large waterfall could be seen and the water fell into a dense mass of cloud-like apparition.

"Hey, those clouds we see down there, are we flying so high?" He asked.

"That's the fog from the Undervoid, kid. It's so deep you can't see a thing down there from the surface." Leon said.

"Has any of you been down in the Undervoid?"

"Once and never again."

"I have been a few times when I was Leon's age. It is a very interesting experience and gives you the feeling you just entered an entire new world with how different the Undervoid is from Reptilia. Alas, I did not venture long enough to see any sign of civilization. Perhaps the biggest secrets and mysteries of our world had their answers lie down there."

The ocean of water came back shortly after. One more hour flying and Repi reached a new destination. Scaler looked ahead and was amazed by the new region that was in front of him. This region was a massive island around the size of Chimerum but its ecosystem was made of many beaches with coral growing on stone mountains. He could see many coves dug inside the stone mountains but what caught his attention the most was a large gathering of giant seashells just south of the massive island.

"Is that Klonium?" He gleefully asked.

"Indeed, we are landing where you see all those seashells. Those are buildings sculpted by its inhabitants the tidoises." Elder Fulgur answered.

Repi landed between some of the buildings. Up close, this town of giant seashells was even more beautiful. A river flowed from a hill with steps to give it a nice fountain effect and the water emerged from a big conch shell resting on top of the hill. Once landed, the chamelightnings were greeted by what looked like turtles or maybe tortoises standing on their rear legs. These reptilians new to the lightning descendant were tall, large and strong-looking. Next to them, Scaler felt so small and somewhat intimidated. When one of those reptilians native to the region walked, he could feel the ground shaking right under him. It was not enough to make him fall but it kind of unbalanced him sometimes.

"So, you must be the council from Chimerum. You know where to find ours here." One of the turtle humanoids nonchalantly welcomed before sitting on the ground near a few seashells the size of soccer balls.

The chamelightnings left Repi to the care of the turtles here and walked through town. The buildings here had very big entrance to match the size of their inhabitants. With the many townsfolks walking around, it felt like a small earthquake for Scaler but still managed to walk with his mentors even if he nearly fell on the warm sand a few times.

"We are in the region Klonium, inhabited by the tidoises. They are master at fishing and excellent swimmers. The council is installed inside the conch shell you see up there." Elder Fulgur explained.

"Wait! That shell up there is another building!?" The young chamelightning exclaimed.

"Yes, it also serves as an observatory for the council since Klonium has little to no obstruction unlike Chimerum's jungles and Bakuldo's forests."

They walked up the steps to finally reach the conch shell. The entrance was from where the water flowed. It was not taking all the width of the shell's opening leaving a walkway on each side. A bridge was built inside to walk from one side to another without requiring anyone to swim through the flowing water. Inside the council house, they were greate by this magical mix of light and water that project their wavy patterns on the walls and ceilings. They entered a large dining room where they met the water council but their descendant was not here. Both members of the water council looked feminine though one looked much bulkier than the other while the other wore jewelry that included a crown on her head making ger look like a queen. However, the ice council and their descendant were here for a reason Scaler had yet to know. Everyone took their seat at the table and was served Klonium's specialties in gastronomy: slices of bacon served in a hard but edible shell with a pure water for drinking.

"I greet you all today, fellow council members and descendants. Before we start discussing our matters, I see a new unfamiliar face among us." The tidoise wearing jewelry said as she raised her glass of water toward Scaler.

"Ah, yes, that is our descendant Scaler. He arrived in Reptilia last year." Elder Fulgur humbly presented.

"Arrived in Reptilia? Is he from the Undervoid?"

"Rest assured, he does not come from anywhere wretched. Like Leon, he claims to hail from another world."

"Then I shall discuss his origin no longer. I welcome you to our council, Scaler. I am Elder Flumine and I welcome you to Litore."

"And I am Captain Wave. Since you and Aurora are here, we wish you to meet our descendant. He is not with us at the moment and will not come to town for anything related to descendants." The captain briefed.

"Is it true that your descendant is some kind of a bad person?" Scaler brought up.

"I suppose a fellow descendant or your mentors must have told you about our descendant before our meeting. That is indeed correct. It was a last wish from the previous elder to nominate him as the next water descendant if the previous one passed away and did not have any relative to take up the role."

"Okay, so where can we find him?"

"He resides on the bigger island up north on the east coast. He does not let anyone inside his villa, especially not descendants. First, find a way inside then convince him to uphold his duty as a descendant once again."

The meeting was somewhat interrupted when a tidoise soldier quietly entered the room. It did not seem like something was happening considering the soldier was not panicking. He slowly walked to the water council.

"Is there something to report?" Captain Wave asked.

"Besides Looger throwing another parade to show off led by some albino terragon, there's nothing to report." The soldier boringly reported.

"You say this as if it was routine. We have Looger in our town and you can't bring yourself to feel concerned by that in the slightest!"

"That's because it is routine!"

"It was, yes, but we have important guests right now that neither Looger nor his servants must know they are here."

"Remain calm, Captain. We have an escape tunnel to allow them to leave Litore unnoticed. And, with that, the meeting is over and I wish you two good luck on your mission." The water elder intervened.

With that, Scaler and Aurora were lead into a storage room with a trapdoor hidden under a carpet and barrels on top. The soldier took the time to move everything away and opened the trapdoor. The two descendants climbed down and made their way through the barely illuminated tunnel until they found their way back outside. They looked around them and saw the town far away behind them.

"So, what are you doing here?" Scaler asked pointing his fellow descendant to appear cool.

"Certainly the same reason as you. I suppose your mentors told you to find anything about Turbine." Aurora predicted.

"Yep and I'm not very eager to find him yet."

"Me neither, not after our confrontation last year. Though, I'm here on my own behalf and yours."

"Mine?"

The ice descendant was carrying a backpack on her back that she took to pull out a roll of paper. She unrolled it and showed her companion its content. It looked like a world map. Scaler saw many names written on the map along with islands and river-like rifts drawn.

"So, you're gonna teach me about geography?" Scaler jokingly asked.

This made Aurora look at the paper and realize she pulled out the wrong one. She searched in her backpack again and pulled out another roll of paper she unrolled. This time, it was a map of a region Scaler presumed to be Klonium. However, the more he looked at it, the more he realized something important.

"Wait a minute… The sheet of paper we found back at the halbkuppel had a drawing that loosely resembled that region!" The lightning descendant declared.

"I've spent the last year trying to decipher the cryptic message our guardian angel left behind. I hope you kept it and have it on you. There's something else I need to see on it." Aurora brought up.

Scaler searched in his backpack and managed to find the piece of paper laying under his gem a few other trinkets for survival. He pulled it out and gave it to Aurora who examined it.

"Just as I thought, there's an X on the paper that possibly marks the place where our guardian angel wants to meet us. I suppose he drew Klonium crudely to not have anyone else recognize the region and meet a random reptilian. The place in question is a cove at the very north though it's a day-long trip on foot. While I can use my affinity to skate to the meeting spot, you will have to find some way to get there as fast as I can." She explained.

"I suppose I could get Repi and fly to the place." The chamelightning proposed.

"Let's not attract too much attention especially when Looger and Rhombus are in town."

"Rhombus?"

"He's the third servant of Looger. While not as threatening as Turbine or unpredictable as Jazz, Rhombus is quiet and rarely speaks but don't underestimate him. He serves Looger after all. Anyway, I know of a creature you could shift into that live on the northern coast of the southern island. It's not too far from here."

Scaler followed Aurora on the way to the creature she was talking about. They had to travel back to the southern island but the body of water between the two islands was shallow, so shallow only their feet were submerged. When back on the southern island, they stumbled across a big ball of sand they stopped at. It was slightly bigger than the lightning descendant.

"It's right there." Aurora claimed.

"Are you kidding me? It's just sand." Scaler remarked.

"If you think it's just sand, why not kick it down like a beach bully?"

Scaler approached the ball of sand and walked around it. It was a perfect sphere but he knew dry sand could not stick like that and make such shape. It would have crumbled into a pile. Scaler was about to touch the sphere until angry eyes appeared on it. He immediately backed away.

"Did it just grow eyes!?" He screamed.

"Under this layer of sands lies a krock. It's a spherical creature able to achieve high speed rolling on its body. Since you provoked him…" Aurora began.

"Provoked him!?"

It did not take long for Scaler to get flattened on the sandy ground before he could even know what was going on. His mouth filled with sand due to instantly falling into it. He stood back up, slowly and dizzied, and spat out the sand he nearly swallowed.

"They're easily provoked." The ice descendant giggled.

"Where's that ball so I can teach him a lesson!?" Scaler declared looking around in search for the krock.

The spherical creature was rolling far away but came back for another pass. This time, knowing what would happen, the lightning descendant shifted into a bakudan and threw an explosive sphere at the krock. After the explosion, expecting the creature to be defeated so easily, the bakudan approached the smoke left behind by the explosion only to be flattened once again. He stood back up another time and shifted back into a chamelightning.

"Right, krocks have a shell so sturdy only the earth descendant can punch them through it." The cryodile brought up.

"If they're indestructible, how am I supposed to beat one?" Scaler desperately asked.

"As a sphere, you'll never be able to beat a krock due to the mix of armor and speed. You need to find a way to force it out of its sphere form in which it'll be at its most vulnerable."

The lightning descendant thought of a way he could force the krock to emerge from its shell. While thinking, he had to avoid being flattened by the creature so he occasionally moved around. He also took a look around and noticed a tall rock standing on the beach. He started running to it while avoiding the krock charging at him. When close enough to the rock, he made sure the creature was still chasing him and, right before he was about to get flattened, he jumped on the rock and climbed up but not too much to plan his next move nor too little to get hit by the spherical creature. The krock ran into the rock as expected. The impact shook Scaler a little but not enough to make him lose grip on the rock. Once things seemed to have calmed down, he jumped down on the sand and looked at the place of impact. The krock left a crater in the rock and was no longer in the shape of a sphere. It was now standing on two feet with talons like a bird and the two sides of its spherical body were spaced away from its body revealing its thin arms holding the shield-like pieces that made its sides. It also had a few sturdy-looking fins on the top of its body. The creature was dizzied from the impact and struggled to stand straight. It occasionally sidestepped trying not to fall over. The lightning descendant approached the krock and grabbed it by the arms. He was about to unleash an electrical discharge inside the creature but he felt something strange but familiar. The creature accepted defeat and was now lending his power to Scaler. Afterward, the krock clumsily walked away back to where it was camouflaging.

"Well, that's one way to improve your power." Aurora said, unimpressed as she was sharpening her claws with a dagger the whole time.

"Is there a time where you're actually impressed?" Scaler said, insulted that his fellow descendant did not bother to watch him.

"You did improve. I won't deny that but why do you always insist in sparing your foes?"

"I hunt for my food, okay? This here was just to get that power you wanted me to have so…"

"Survival, Scaler, survival, your life is at stake whenever you're in a fight against the wildlife."

"Fine, I get it! Can we just go please?"

"Right."

The two descendants walked back to the northern island of Klonium and north with the sun already past half the afternoon. Even though they were eager to meet this guardian angel who saved them from a newborn monstrosity last year, Scaler was walking slowly feeling worried and concerned about meeting this guardian angel. Thinking about what Leon told him about not going to like the answer, he began sweating and shaking. Aurora quickly noticed that.

"You too are anxious to meet the one we owe our lives?" Aurora asked.

"Not for the same reason as you." The chamelightning said back.

"Why don't we hurry a little? It's gonna get dark soon."

"How are you gonna…"

Scaler heard crystalline sounds that came from bellow so he looked at Aurora's feet. She was standing on a small pond of ice.

"You can do that too!?" The lightning descendant asked, surprised.

"Any cryodile can do that. So, let's give your new shape a spin while we race to the meeting point."

"Wait!"

The ice descendant already skated away, too far for Scaler to ask him to wait. Angry, he focused his energy to shift into his newly acquired shape. After a flash of light, he felt like his head was stuck inside his body considering his arms were now the same height as his head. He curled up into a ball and tried to roll like the krock he fought but in vain. It was then he began feeling new body parts in him. He tried to control those and, the next thing he knew, he was now rolling at high speed. Despite being constantly spinning, his sight always stayed looking forward. It did not take long for him to catch up with Aurora. He was impressed by how fast he was going but it was too fast. They both reached what seemed like a cove. This one had some sort of gigantic podium in the water surrounded by the beach and the podium was holding a giant light purple sphere-like object. All around, things that would usually be found deep in the sea also grew on the vivid blue rocks surrounding the cove. Scaler did not have time to glance at the view as he rolled straight into the water. The sudden feeling of the water forced him back into his reptilian shape and he swam back to ground. When back on the ground, he suddenly felt tired and could only lie down on the sand on his back. Aurora was standing above his face giggling.

"Looks like someone was so desperate to win." She teased.

"Can't you give me a break for once?" Scaler panted, closing his eyes to rest.

"Since our guardian angel doesn't seem to be around, I'll allow you an hour. Afterward, if he still doesn't show up, and if it's not too late, we'll try getting to Tidus."

With that, Scaler was allowed to rest for a time as he temporarily lost notion of time. He did not care since rest felt so great for him. He even fell asleep but was cut short when he heard chuckles.

"I thought you were giving me a break." He mumbled.

"You should wake up. I think our guardian angel is here. I don't see him anywhere but…"

Aurora then screamed in distress. The chamelightning opened his eyes but was shocked to see the side of a bag above his head sweeping in to take him inside. The bag was big enough to fit him inside. He heard laughers and Aurora trying to break free but he could not see through the bag.

"Let go, you thugs! Do you know who we are!?"

"Calm down, woman. We already know so that's why we're teasing you."

"Who's the blue lizard with you? Your new descendant friend?"

"I couldn't think old man Fulgur was this nut to name a mere kid as his new descendant."

"You better put us two down before we give you a beating you three won't forget!"

"Did you hear that, guys? She's threatening us!"

Louder laugher shook Scaler's ears but those laughers quickly became screams of fear. He was then dropped on the sandy ground. It took a few seconds to finally find the opening and look out. He saw three tidoises running away at a speed he did not expect a tortoise-like humanoid to be able to run. He emerged out the bag and saw Aurora but she was paralyzed in shock. He waved his hand in front of her but she did not react. He snapped his claws a few times.

"Hello? They're gone. Since our guardian angel isn't here, we can go see that Tidus guy, right?" He brought back up.

"Whatever you do, Scaler, do not, I repeat, do NOT look behind you. Just keeping walking and everything should be fine." Aurora stuttered.

Scaler was a bit afraid by that so he backed away a little but this proved to be his worst mistake as he found himself leaning on something big, round and soft. He looked around and got frightened when he saw the orange scales. He immediately looked above him and saw the face of that fat ugly monster he had not seen for a year, that same monster Elder Fulgur ordered the descendant to find its whereabouts. The monster looked down with its large grin and naughty eyes.

"Well, well, well, looks like you two took a wrong turn in Klonium." It chuckled.

The chamelighting joined his fellow descendant lightning fast and jumped into her arms. They were both trembling to be so close to this monster cracking its fists and still grinning at the two weak-looking reptilians.

"Woah there, we don't want trouble! We were just about to leave! We got into some trouble when some goons showed up!" Aurora tried to talk her way out.

"If that's the case, why don't we go to my place to discuss of this little misunderstanding? I have some very exotic fish I'm sure you two would love to try out." Turbine proposed.

The two descendants were confused by this proposal. They were expected to be asked to be spared in exchange of their gem or some info regarding descendants Looger or his servants could be unaware of. But, just like the odd invitation to diner, Turbine turned around and walked away, at a pace that would let the descendants make up their whether or not to accept the invitation.

"What do you think, Scaler? Should we follow him?" Aurora asked as she put her fellow descendant back on the sand.

"Let's not forget he's a servant of Looger, okay? These guys want to fight us because we're the only who can stop them." Scaler pointed out.

"Why yes, I did not forget but, if Turbine really wanted to get rid of us, he would've done it right away. There's no gain from servants to wait when they are so powerful."

"So you want us two to delve into the belly of the beast."

"I just need to know why. I promise you we won't be staying too long at his place. Let's go."

"Right…"

With not much of a choice, the lighting descendant followed the cryodile until they reached Turbine once again. It did not take much time as the fat monster only walked a few dozens of meters away to a massive rock formation.

"Ah! I was expecting you two to run back home with your tail between your legs. But now that you two are here." Turbine began.

He then slammed on the rock formation twice with his fist and a crack taking the shape of a circular door was formed. The rock inside the crack pushed inside and vanished to make place to a corridor leading upward.

"After you." The fat monster invited, waving his arm toward the newly formed entrance.

The two descendants entered the rock formation. There was not much light inside to they walked inside carefully until they bumped into a wall.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to turn on a light." Turbine brought up before breathing some flames to light up a few torches.

The corridor was illuminated and those inside could see another stone door, this one bearing a doorknob of a size that would fit in Turbine's hand only. They opened the door and found themselves in a room out of this world. It did not have that exotic touch like any other interiors had in Reptilia. It looked like it was a condo from Earth with its normal-shaped stone furniture and the square-ish room shape. A large opening gave an impressive and beautiful view of the sea.

"Welcome to my house! Make yourselves at home while I'll get diner cooking." The fat monster greeted once everyone entered.

As Turbine left to his kitchen to pull out some fish from a tall stone box resembling a refrigerator, the two descendants sat on nearby couches. It was definitively not the most comfortable seat as the couches were made of stone. It did not take long for Turbine to return to them with a wooden cutting plank with fish and a knife on it as well as three plates on a nearby table, two small and one big.

"How do you two like your fish?" He politely asked to the descendants.

"Don't cook it for me. I always preferred my meat raw." Aurora ordered.

"In that case…"

The expression of Turbine's face returned to naughty as he slowly grabbed the knife on the plank and raised it in the air scaring the ice descendant who was ready to jump off her seat and run away. Scaler had a hand on his axe ready to take a swing at the servant of Looger in case all of it was a trap. The fat monster then violently struck the plank with the knife chopping a fairly sized slice of fish that he put on a small plate. Aurora flinched while Scaler firmly grabbed his axe but they were proven wrong to fear or suspect Turbine as the latter handed the plate with the fish to the cryodile.

"You get to eat first." He said while Aurora slowly leaned back forward to take her meal.

"Please don't do that again. You scared me for life." The ice descendant stuttered before taking a small of her fish.

"Noted. And what about you, little one? How do you like your meat?"

Scaler did not say anything. He crossed his arms and looked away trying to ignore what used to be a close friend and tried to tempt him. This caused Aurora to stare at him with a scolding look on her face.

"Don't be so rude, Scaler. At least, have the decency to tell him you're not hungry if you don't want anything." She scolded.

"It's alright. I already know what the little guy wants: medium-rare." Turbine nonchalantly reassured before returning to his kitchen.

The guests heard flames erupting and looked at the kitchen but it was just the servant of Looger heating a grill to cook the fish. They sat back down at their seat and Aurora looked at her fellow descendant.

"We've already been here for too long. Can we just leave?" Scaler exasperatedly asked.

"I'm not leaving until we know why Turbine is not serving Looger properly. Speaking of which, he seems to know how you like your meat so I assume you two know each other." Aurora brought up.

"Just because I like my meat medium-rare?"

"See? You just admitted it. He knows your tastes so that's a start. How about you help me out if you're so eager to leave so soon?"

"I don't know him. He just took a guest and so happened to have guessed right. Most people like their meat medium-rare so I'm not surprised he brought that one up."

The argument between the descendants was interrupted when Turbine returned with his wooden plank this time holding cooked fish. A small piece of that cooked fish was placed on a dish and lent to Scaler who just put it away while the rest was kept on the plank as the fat servant used it as his plate. Turbine took a couch all by himself and those who felt like eating ate.

"It took you two long enough to get there. Was I too cryptic with my drawing?" He asked.

"So, you're the one who not only saved us from the newborn monstrosity but also gave Scaler his gem?" Aurora asked back.

"You answer first then I'll answer."

"I wanted to go out and find out about the drawing but, remembering it was resting under the lightning gem, I assumed it was destined to Scaler and he had to stay in Chimerum for a year to adapt to the world so I waited this year to go out. Now, your turn.

"Why yes, I did those two things."

"But why? Servants of Looger don't see any benefit or pleasure into leaving descendants alive when those are the only ones who can fight them back."

"Let's just say this little guy and I have an arrangement and that, now that he did his part of the deal, it's now my turn to return the favor."

"I've never made any deal with you let alone ever met you before!" Scaler objected.

The two others looked at the chameligthing who had his arms crossed and looked away. The young reptilian did not even touch his meal.

"I apologize for the rude behaviour of my friend here. We had a long day today and some thugs harassed us on our way here." Aurora said.

"Don't fret it. It's quite late considering the sun just set. I suggest you stay here for the night. You can use the bedroom right there. There's enough room on the bed for you two." Turbine proposed.

"WHAT!? Are you that crazy to think we'll be sleeping near a servant!?" Scaler objected once again this time slamming his hands on the stone couch.

"As I said, we're very tired and would love to have someplace to stay. I heard it's gonna rain hard on Klonium." The ice descendant agreed.

"Very good, all the blankets are already on the bed. Good night, you two. See you tomorrow."

The fat servant left into his own bedroom and Aurora was about to check out the one lent to the descendants but Scaler grabbed her by the arm. Before he could say a thing however, the cryodile cut him.

"I have nothing to talk about you tonight, Scaler, even though I'd like to know a lot about you two. Unless you ditch that attitude and stop jeopardizing our little diplomacy, I suggest you stay put and quiet for now." She quietly scolded as she pulled away her arms and headed into the bedroom.

Scaler was all alone in the living room still sat on the stone couch with the dish of cooked fish sitting on the table right in front of him. After an hour, when night raised, he was still too angry to go to sleep. He could not stop thinking about that feeling of betrayal and how he got fooled the first time. He vowed to himself he would not get fooled ever again. Just like Aurora said, heavy rain poured down on Klonium. The young descendant walked to the window and leaned on the border watching the rain fall. He had no idea for how long he was staring at the outside. He was so lost in his thought he did not hear the person slowly approaching him.

"Hey…" A familiar voice concernedly said.

Scaler got startled but did not look behind to see who it was. He already knew with the voice, that same voice that once used to reassure him last year now angers him. He could only moan in frustration, trying to ignore the voice.

"How are you doing…" The voice asked.

This time, seeing as how ignoring did not work, he had to find some other way to make the voice leave.

"You mean with that descendant thing?" He first asked without even looking at who he was talking to.

"Forget that descendant thing for now, kid. What about you?" the voice asked back.

The descendant had enough. He left the border of the window and looked right at the fat reptilian concerned about the young one.

"OH! I'm going just fine! I'm definitively not missing home at all! I just made a new one here with new friends! Who cares if I can't go back to Earth anymore!? It's not like it was WHERE I USED TO LIVE ANYWAY!" He first sarcastically replied then screamed.

"Bobby, I…" Turbine tried to say something but…

"Don't ever call me Bobby again. He's gone. You took him away with all the thrust he had in you."

The servant of Looger did not bother speaking with Scaler anymore and walked away, his head lowered like a dog rejected by his owner. The lightning descendant lied down on the stone couch for the rest of the night.


End file.
